Trigger Memory of the Future
by Philip Glenister tomboy
Summary: Superintendent Gene Hunt is living his normal life in the 21st Century; but some former Greater Manchester Police officers trigger childhood memories some which dates Gene Hunt's tenth birthday in March 1973. Can he with the help of his colleagues including Alex and Molly Drake unlock them? Romance/psychology theme with hints of galex and his toxic family members stressing Jane H.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1: The Cold Cased Armed Robbery of '73

_The Manchester Gazette_

_X March 1973: Armed Robbery Doomsday_

_The shot plummented as the Detective Chief Inspector landed on the floor with a bullet landing in his leg from a sawn off shot gun. He could hear the screams and shouts of the rest of CID when the gang leader kept firing; taking off his balaclava, the gun shooting as another bullet aims for his chest. He'd been lucky before, but buggered as this was the only occasion that he didn't carry any of his hip flasks. The shots had impaled themselves into his flesh doing untold damage to his insides, it had been a damn good show whilst it lasted and now the robbery was done, DCI Stephen Hunt was now accused by the press for botching up undercover assignments putting younger officers in danger throughout._

* * *

Gene opened his eyes to the slimline desktop computer, hearing the faint chiming sounds of notification e-mails pinging on Microsoft Windows 10; his blue eyes taking in the post modern decor, the police station machinery and police officers that he was no longer a child of 1973 ascertaining with his policing nouse that he has built up since 1982, nearly 37 years of service.

"Welcome back, Mr. Eugene Hunt," a familiar man with that voice said, handing him a white Apple I-Pad tablet computer "I'll leave you to wrap up any loose ends on overdue crime reports and your colleagues then, if you need to ask any more questions on the failed robbery of X March '73 then feel free to visit the archive collator staff, e-mail or find me."

Gene watched the man back out of his office before turning his attention to the other officers at the main Stopford House station of Greater Manchester Police.

"Tyler? Skelton?" He whispered out in his voice feeling unusually quiet.

"Yes, sir." Chris Skelton managed before feeling overwhelmed by his emotions and having to leave Gene's computer in his office, leaving the room.

Superintendent Gene watched him disappear back to the hub of CID "How long, Tyler?"

* * *

"You've had a repressed memory from your childhood. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that the drunk driver that ran headlong into your unmarked Mondeo car has been caught and will be brought up before the judge in the next few weeks."

"OK then, is it my old man?" DSI Gene Hunt asks his best friend of 46 years.

DCI Sam Tyler nodded "Gene, it's good to have you back!"

"Good to be back, Sam! By the way it was years since 'A' Division failed to catch those armed robbers, wonder what happened to that DCI?"

"It's 7th August 2019! 46 years to this day, this failed undercover robber case hadn't been tied up for; shows how poor the Police Service were back then. Thank god for things like computers, databases, tablet devices, smartphones, archives and a decent search engine!" Sam Tyler as his mate laughed in joy at his comparisms of 1970s and 21st Century policing.

"In 1973 though, seem to remember my old man; very fetching he was too in his camel coat, cream loafer shoes, wide ties and flares. Dad's hair was a bit of a mess though!"

Sam smiled as Gene recalled his own father's taste in clothes back in the day.

"Tell me more later. We've got to sort out a few new staff this afternoon, three female officers. The first is DC Annie Cartwright's daughter Liz; transferring from PCSO uniform, then two fresh transfers from the Met: DS Sharon Grainger joining as support staff and Detective Constable Molly Drake, your Detective Chief Inspector's daughter."

"Oh yeah? Who helped unearthed that lodged memory from my 10th birthday in '73?" wondered Detective Superintendent Gene Hunt as he checks the printed out portfilios of the brand new female police officers out in the comfort of his state of the art plush office.

"Our senior DI Alex Drake, who is a police psychologist; she was able to help you dislodge that tramatic memory kept hidden since you were 10; all these years. Part of her job description is to profile police officers that have gone through traumatic situations, she found out it was from 1973 and you're on top of her most wanted list as the memory was suppressed."

"Great!" Gene's sarcasm was evident as it's been the first time he has ever sought counselling and talking therapy for his childhood after two decades of hiding his most vulnerable emotions beneath a tough veneer. "Where's Ray?" he asked.

"Probably chatting up a nurse, I shouldn't wonder." said DCI Sam Tyler getting a coffee.

Gene tutted, "Yeah, no difference there; but at least he isn't an uncouth lout unlike his father." smiling at the thought that thankfully the rough police officers of his childhood were retired or dead now through chronic alcoholism, bad diets; bigotry and chain smoking in their domains.

Sam shook his head "Once we got our new colleagues settled in, I'll text you on Snapchat; have pizzas, drink, games and plenty of box-sets; eh?" planning an adult board game night amongst Gene and their colleagues whom were also friends outside the station.

Gene nodded, that was a good idea "Ciao, Sam! Tell them plonkers to focus on their paperwork for once, instead of hanging about my office; rather just catch up with stuff in peace!"

"Sam?" Gene gestured for DCI Sam Tyler to come forward at his desk.

"When's me birthday?" unsure in case the once lodged memory had Gene mixed up with his former maverick head of CID father.

"27th March 1963, why, boss?" said Sam.

"Do me a favour, will you put these retired 'A' Division lackeys right and tell 'em to stop mixing up my memories with those of my old man's?!" Sam nodded as he noticed his beloved boss was annoyed about people taking advantage of his childhood which was finally triggered. Even with his legendary status as a police officer; Gene Hunt still felt he was that broken child from the Seventies.

"No problem, Boss. I'll make sure they're not to talk about the old days in front of you."

Gene would have been ten in 1973, for God's sake; seeing his records and the old aged policemen had the cheek to speculate; this can of worms breached the new updated data protection regulations; since his senior Detective Chief Inspector arranged for him to have intense counselling and talking therapy sessions on his abusive childhood with a corrupt police officer for his father growing up in the 1970s and 1980s.

"What do you have in store for me? Please, if they're still bitter about being retired from policing; I don't want to know!" his usual pout evident, mulling over the original investigating officers involved in the cold case that has landed in a now adult Gene Hunt's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2: This is Your Police Career, Gene

What does Gene remember from that day on his tenth birthday? He opens his own staff file and gets to study the contents. During one of his counselling sessions under senior Detective Inspector Alex Drake's involvement; he finds there are things that he hadn't even thought of!

* * *

Na_me: Detective Superintendent Eugene Stephen Michael Hunt_

_Date of Birth: 27th March 1963_

_Parents: Stephen Hunt formerly DCI of the old Manchester & Salford Police CID until retirement in 1998. Denise Hunt nee Louise an ex primary teacher at St. Helen's Primary School (1968-1993) since Eugene was five after being fed up with her status of stay at home mother._

_Place of Birth: Lancashire, Central Manchester._

_Spouse: Jane Conrad born 6th of December 1957. (now Hunt)_

_\- married 22nd April 1987_

_Terry Arthur Conrad - stillborn (8th May 1975)_

_Margaret Elizabeth Conrad - stillborn (5th January 1980)_

_Children: Michael Peter Hunt (25th November 1992)_

_\- he has Down's Syndrome, classic autism and learning disabilities after scans on Mrs. Hunt revealed there was something abnormal with the pregnancy; taking into her history of stillborn births (pre 1992) into account having a deceased child in 1975 and 1980 respectively. This became Mrs. Hunt's last baby as she and Mr. Hunt are his main parent carers with the latter on Carers Allowance._

_Career: Joined - Greater Manchester Police 14th June 1982 (uniformed Police Constable)_

_Moved to CID at 'A' Division - 4th February 1985 (Detective Constable)_

_Ranks - Detective Sergeant (21st September 1987)_

_\- Detective Inspector (8th March 1993)_

_Detective Chief Inspector (20th July 1998 - 29th October 2010 immediate after his father's retirement as DCI for 30 years in the post)_

_29th January 1999 - Awarded for bravery..._

_Superintendent (29th October 2010 - present on account of Harry Woolf's retirement due to his old mentor's cancer scare)_

_Record: 5th May 2019 - Hidden childhood trigger memories have caused him to have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder which in turn affected his mental health after he was dealing with a drink driving case involving an RTA with a head on collision. Drunk driver charged and held in Custody. See Crime Reference number: PTSDXH/GSMHBR/ST/105987/050519/RTA_

* * *

Bringing a bottle of Barr's Cream Soda to his lips, it instantly enlivened his senses as the ice cream coloured fizzy liquid takes Gene to a happier childhood memory. These glassed bottles were so much better for the environment than flimsy plastic. He turned the bottle round as it reminded him and Sam Tyler of the pop man that used to deliver, noticing that Sam was nearing the desktop computer with their Subway lunches and Starbucks coffees. "Corona! Weren't that the lemonade that my mam used to order in for Christmas?"

"They made all sorts of flavours if I remember correctly; mum had a regular delivery with the pop man whenever he called! Cream soda or a non alcoholic Christmas snowball was my favourite!"

"Cream Soda, oh yeah! Barrs only make it now. This is good though, just how cream soda should taste like!" Gene lifted the glass bottle for effect.

"Doesn't come close to your curry recipes!" Sam responded "Besides you're like one of those male chefs on telly and you might as well do it the Michellin Star way."

Gene nodded since he always made Sam or their mums the taste tester whenever cooking. It had served him well and couldn't imagine a world where men never learned how to cook. "My old man always was a lazy sod whenever it came to cooking the tea, but he expected mam to put it on the table!"

"Anything else spring to mind?" Sam Tyler lifted his eyebrows, nodding and smiling "I'm a handsome bloke, aren't I?"

"You always have scores of ladies after you, turning their knees to jelly; I can tell you!" remarked the Detective Chief Inspector and Sam was giggling like a 49 year old school boy.

"Not like my old dad who used to hit women and just chuck them into the Custody cells to cool down, way past the recommended time limits!" Gene pulled a photo from 1992 "She is still beautiful even for nearly 62 years old." His fingers absently traced the lines of her face, across her lips and around his missus's eyes.

Sam teased his long standing colleague and childhood friend "Seriously though, your missus is one of the best and always has a knack for calming any situation down just by being in the room."

"I don't know what she saw in me! Only five year between us!" They laughed "Gene, you and Jane just had one of those relationships; that we hope to have in our wives but most generally fall short in finding. I still remember the day you told me you met her, in that crowded nightclub, you both knew you had to be together." Gene smiled in the counselling room "She was your angel, you were going to marry her and that was only after your first date!" Sam stopped remembering the Christmas party of 1987. "And the day in '92 when your wife was finally having a successful baby albeit with Down's; apart from the day you married I don't think I've ever seen either one of you happier!"

* * *

"What caused my little boy to have Down's, even though I was still really young?" Gene sighed "I was only in my mid to late 20s with a genetically defected baby." Gene remembered the hassle he was given by his father and Stephen's old colleagues when Michael was a small child "My dad was not happy about this; saying little Michael was a mongolian, retarded and did I even hit puberty before selfishly inflicting a child burden on this world..."

"What did your father think of having a grandson with Down's Syndrome?" asked Detective Inspector Alex Drake "Even though he knew your wife had a history of pre-eclampsia; with her two previous still born babies in '75 and '80 when what would been your boy's stepsiblings died from losing so much blood in the labour ward, even though the team did everything they could?" Sam closed his eyes to imagine what Jane went through losing two babies in five years, when Gene was only a child at the time.

"The complications arosed in her labour with Michael which had to be scanned for as he had an extra chromosome - from then on he was diagnosed with Down's Syndrome; then we noticed he wasn't developing like other kids; Classic Autism and Learning Disabilities were eventually added." Gene continued talking when Alex writes down his account into a notebook "My father told me mongols remain babies and toddlers forever; because your wife was a 33 or 34 year old, Dad made it clear that he shan't be doing much childcare and Mam nicknamed him the Hunt miracle." Sam was watching Gene, waiting for him to wrap up the counselling session.

"Probably just as well my old man doesn't do childcare without close supervision; he let Michael be in a car that hasn't got rear seatbelts installed when he was driving his Mk3 Cortina like a crackhead to the family Boxing Day dinner at Toby Carvery, last year 2018." he said quietly "I was fuming especially as my little baby boy has the developmental age of 2-4 and doesn't understand danger." Gene let a tear fall on to his photograph, it is clear he wants the best for his wife and son "Also he allowed Michael to play with little Lego which my son put tiny bricks in his mouth."

* * *

When walking back to Gene's silver unmarked Greater Manchester Police, Ford Mondeo Titanium X Sport they finally smiled as the two hopped in and put their seatbelts on; in shop talk at the station's main premises of Stopford House.

"You still seeing that Maya Roy?" Gene started up the engine and shifts the executive Ford into first gear from neutral.

"DC Maya Roy, you brought her from Uniform nearly 13 years ago." Sam said remembering that day they met near the PC terminals over the Raimes and Kremer case investigating a colleague's hit and run road traffic collision.

"Dipping your pen into the ink, me boy!" laughed Superintendent Gene Hunt with a cheeky wink.

"Not that it's a crime these days, mind you it didn't last. We were always arguing." Sam recalls his frosty relationship with Maya Roy as her mother never liked Sam Tyler for some reason.

"It was because you've spent too much time together on the same caseloads, that'll be why!" Gene responded with his wisdom of 37 years experience as a police officer in Greater Manchester Police.

"I've known you for nigh on 46 years!" Sam shook his head at Gene's reasoning on police officers sharing the same caseloads causing problems in their relationships across the board.

* * *

Meanwhile on enquires door to door, Sam borrows a black BMW 525i saloon when the two turn to talk about Gene's memories as a ten year old of 1973 and their senior female Detective Inspector.

"My old dad, smoked 'bout 40 a day! That was the usual shit in 'A' Division then!" Gene recalls the smoke filled ceilings of 'A' Division with the smell of Old Spice and whiskey in the air.

"Yeah about that? In 1973 you were only 10! What did your old man do in his position as DCI of the old Manchester and Salford Police CID?" asked Sam Tyler who wanted to help Gene unlock more fragments of this memory from his tenth birthday.

"He were about the same age in '73, '74 as I was in 1998-1999, DCI Stephen Hunt. It was like the Sweeney only ten times better. Sheriff of his domain, running around in a bronze Ford Cortina Mk3 2000 GXL and he'd be generally having a good time to boot." remembering his Dad's former career before Stephen Hunt retired from the Police Force in 1998.

"Yeah, your dad used to fancy my Mum, even though he was supposed to be a married man."

"What happened to me last Ford rep car, Sam?" Gene mocked jokingly.

"It was written off by that drink driver, the insurance company said you were paid out for the drink driver and you got yourself another Mondeo Titanium X."

"Good, I don't want to be sat in a Beemer thinking all of the bad things my old man did to me, do I? So what are the Drake ladies like?" asked Superintendent Gene Hunt.

"Everything you're not! She's got manners for a start; her parents were solicitors, her schooling was good, born and bred in London, but the posh side. She has a Master's degree in Investigative Profiling and had secondment to the CIA, in the United States. Detective Constable Molly Drake has a ten year old daughter, from a previous marriage, did a teaching assistant post before entering the Police Service and both Drake ladies have been divorced for several years."

"Molly, must have given Alex her first grandchild at just 16; the lucky girl!" Gene sniggered.

"Their long brunette hair is always clipped up out the way, fairly tall with a good figure and ample breasts. I think they're very warm women but just very professional when both are working, which makes Alex and Molly seem curtly stern."

* * *

"You ever thought of profiling people?" Gene smiled; their light conversation and witty banter continued on their way into Greater Manchester Police CID when he gives Sam a lift in his silver Ford Mondeo Titanium X saloon. Gene checked his 1980s style Casio digital watch; if he didn't get a move on in the traffic, he'd be late. The Superintendent got breakfast at the station canteen, least he's in the building on time if nothing else. He picked up his briefcase, made sure the front door was locked up, got his wallet, keys and smartphone together. Glancing over the gleaming silver bodywork, the Mondeo just felt a little upmarket top of the range without it being poncy and there was nothing like the relationship which Gene has with his cars especially when presented with a beauty such as this. It had black leather seats and he made his way to work. He does let his missus Jane Hunt use his old faithful graphite grey 1994 Ford Granada Mk3 as it's a classic but modern, futuristic and safe for transporting their disabled adult child.

Within the half hour, Gene was at Greater Manchester Police and parking up in one of the spaces, he's neglected to notice that each space is marked with staff's title and name. Gene ordered himself an all day breakfast in the canteen, choosing a seat by the windows. Sam soon found his colleague "Jeez, Gene, you always know how to make an entrance and blunder it, don't you?"

"Why, dude, what have I done?" moaned Gene who at 56 still acted like a terrible teenager.

"You've only parked in Drake senior's parking space! Best get down there and move your Mondeo quickly before she finds you!"

"Radical, after I've had me breakfast." in the tone of Bart Simpson from the cartoon about a middle class family in suburbian Springfield, long running since the 1980s.

"No, right now, Gene. She's on the war path of coppers who play class clowns!"

"You and I are her superior officers!" whinged Gene in a high pitched voice sulking about leaving his cooked breakfast to go cold.

"Well, if you think that's going to cut it with her Gene, then by all means eat your breakfast in the canteen; she or her daughter will cut your balls off before you even had a chance to Bop It!" referring to the late 1990s and 2000s electronic game that relied on fast reactions.

"Ooooh, I'll go now then!" Gene was in a mocking mood behaving like a diva "where am I supposed to park?"

"You can find yours, can't you read Superintendent Hunt?" Sam teased back as they made it to the lifts and back down to the car park. They could hear Alex and Molly Drake ranting by the time they've alighted the lift, Sam rushed out and diverted their attention after telling Gene where to park. Gene managed to covertly move his Ford Mondeo car before getting back to the lift; it was an old talent of his, getting back to the elevator and joining with Tyler once more.

* * *

"What did you say to the Drake girlies?" Gene blushed in amusement.

"Just that you were in the building and I sent some other officers to track you down!" DCI Sam Tyler laughed wickedly at his own excuse, clearly learning from the master.

"Thanks Sam, dude I couldn't have all that crap from her and Molls first day back, could I?"

"Aren't you meeting up with them at 10:00 AM?" Gene rested his head against the wall of the elevator lift "Shit! Oh well, I have my excuses ready like: the dog ate my psychology homework, what about the alien that levitated police cars into space taking all the paperwork away," said Gene who was pretty impressive when it came to dodging the dreaded homework since his Seventies and early Eighties schooldays. "There was an evil blender that ruined any important documents into a homework smoothie to drink!"

Sam sniggered and nodded at Gene's excuses "You'll need more than that, Gene!"

"Hang about, I thought you said her and Molls were warm and generous women!" Gene complained thinking he was going to be sent to the headteacher's office just for this.

"Yes, well, none of us have seen that side of them yet, even though Sharon assures us that she and Drake junior have them."

"Have we met before?" Her brow furrowed quizzically and he knew she scrubbed up well when Superintendent Gene Hunt asked about 1981 and about her parents Ford Escort Mk3 Ghia saloon in blue being bombed.

"Yes, but you were 18 then and known me as eight year old Alex Price. I remember you were in training with the Police Cadets of Greater Manchester at the time. I recall the uniform, the new digital watch you still have and that mullet hairstyle of yours." Detective Inspector Alex Drake could still see the acne covered teenage Police Constable underneath who was the lanky tall golden, blue eyed apple of then Detective Sargeant Harry Woolf's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3: What Does Gene Remember About the Coppers of his Childhood?

* * *

"She knew me then, said her maiden name was Price when we met the first time and considering we were both kids either at the Met or Bramshill areas of London; at the same time I was in training with the Greater Manchester Police Cadets service." Gene remembered Alex as a little eight year old girl whose parents were killed by a blue Ford Escort Mk3 Ghia that had a bomb placed in the cassette radio, there was ten years between the two.

"Maya and I, split up when she wanted a transfer to the Cold Case Unit in B-Division; so I kind of knew this would happen, just didn't have a clue when in 2007. So I needed to put the flat on the market, then it meant we could have a clean break."

Gene grinned driving his beloved 1994 Ford Granada Mk3 when Sam confided in his boss about the time he and Maya split up in 2007, twelve years ago when the latter was still a senior Detective Chief Inspector then, after he awoke from his medically induced coma and had compassionate leave until given the all clear to return to his post as junior DCI at Greater Manchester Police CID at the main Stopford House station.

* * *

"So, tell me a bit more about 1973 when you were ten?" Alex Drake annoyingly was playing with her biro pen by replacing and pulling the lid for the upteempth time, he couldn't understand why his new Detective Inspector had a habit of playing with her pens as she spoke.

"What do you want to know?" He asked attempting to focus on the session, instead of Alex playing with her biro pen, feeling one nerve when Gene is asked what was his most vivid memories as a ten year old boy of 1973.

"Your most vivid memories, let's start with who was actually there."

"Me, obviously, but I was only ten. My old man was DCI of the old Manchester and Salford force. Then there was Sam Tyler at four. He had Sam Williams who was a new Detective Inspector, he turned up bang on time to start his new post!"

"Oh yes, what happened?" writing his transcript down into a lime green notebook.

"Transferred from 'C' Division in Hyde, other side of town. He waltzes in eager and ready, asking the questions; every good police officer should know. My dad was generally being a dick," Her eyebrows went up as Superintendent Gene Hunt recalled the filing cabinet incident on his father's new Detective Inspector. "So, me old man grabs him and throws him against a filing cabinet."

Alex was disgusted when Gene speaks of his violent father as a police officer back in the day.

"Yeah, he got told Stephen Hunt, your DCI and it's 1973, almost dinner time I'm having hoops after being punched in the stomach with a whole load of rough louts watching outside his office, obviously enjoying the violence on that poor copper who only wanted to do his job. My mam cooked me and Stu hoops on toast for tea that night." Gene stunned himself when the old memory comes to life again.

"Really?!" she shook her head "Oh no, not a pleasant welcome for your father's new Detective Inspector, so what else happened in the old 'A' Division?" Gene pauses to ensure that gory graphic details of his bad childhood in the 70s-80s is kept confidential at work.

"Look, DI Drake, promise you don't tell the younger officers about this part of my childhood? I much rather be thankful that's it's a modern world with computers and mobile phones; I mean £30 grand on a new Ford Mondeo Titanium X Sport, on the coolest saloon ever!"

"Gene, I'm sorry, about your tragic childhood with an obviously violent and corrupt DCI for a father. It's not hard to imagine that your father obviously spent a number of years running around Manchester. What's your earliest memory of him? In 'old' 70s Manchester?"

"Do you have to do that?" noticing Alex waggling her fingers in reference to Gene's childhood of the Seventies to Eighties.

"Waggle your fingers, it sounds like an annoying air quote when you mention a particular word!"

"Sorry, Boss!" she laughed in response, the two do tend to muck around occasionally when together as colleagues.

* * *

"I remember me dad beating me and my brother up, and him coming home pissed from the pub after clocking off time at Salford and Manchester Police; having a go at my mam. I went into the Greater Manchester Police cadets service to get away from the bastard and joined up as a uniformed Police Constable in the force at 19." Gene recalled the years leading up to and including 1982 as there was an obvious reason for Stephen Hunt's violence towards his family.

"Me dad went into National Service until 1953, then there was this bloke he worked with in the Lancashire Police service, nearly thirty one years later when I first came into Greater Manchester Police; I reported him for historical police corruption as this officer was taking backhanders and then he killed himself during a prison sentence."

"What was his name? The man that died during the Operation Countrymen investigations?"

"Why? I was only 19 when I reported him in '82 and doubt you'll find him in the archives."

"Because we may be able to find his staff record. How old was your father in 1973?"

"About 35-36 as I was ten, so twenty five years apart." Gene calculated in his head.

"So, he would have started active service around 1957-1958, okay anything else?"

The counselling session gets Superintendent Gene Hunt talking about his mum; her rocky years of marriage to Stephen Hunt. Some of the scars still haunt his childhood home years later; in spite of those; he knows how he was conceived two years later after Denise Hunt's start to married life, a few large cases that ex DCI Stephen Hunt was active in during the Seventies, what status were Stephen's colleagues in the 'A' Division ranked and a sweet memory where his mum used to join in with his and little brother Stu's den building games.

"My mam was married too, Denise Hunt formerly Louise. She got married 22nd July 1961; two years before I was born, if that helps." she nodded writing down the information Gene has on his mother and father's colleagues of Salford and Manchester Police "she was a plod before giving up the force pregnant with me inside her. Ray Carling's dad at the time was another DI. Chris's one was only a young Detective Constable; but the ranks of the time made them DS and DC respectively until 1976? And Annie's mother was a WPC until Williams convinced my old man to transfer her into CID; first woman detective in 'A' Division which was utterly groundbreaking for the 70s."

* * *

"Any big crimes your father ex DCI Stephen Hunt was involved with that we might be able to find in the archive records?" She needed Gene to keep the paper trail of memories from his Seventies childhood going and not trigger him to run for the hills.

"A few! You want the ones I'm coherent on as a child? It should give you something to go on with my old man as he was when a copper." Alex nodded her head again "OK, there was a gay man with the same first name as my Dad; Stephen Warren, owned a nightclub unsurprisingly called 'The Warren' until it was demolished. CID were taking backhanders at the time, Dad included; but Sam Williams persuaded him to bring Mr. Warren down. He murdered a girl by the name Joni Newton, she was arrested for criminal damage by smashing a window display at Woolworths."

"Who helped you become the legendary police officer, you are today before me with 37 years experience, Gene?"

"Ex Superintendent Harry Woolf, who's given me his position nearly 9 years ago due to a cancer scare. When he was just starting in the 70s; he told me about his very first case in CID where Superintendent Frank Rathbone stolen money, working with another criminal Arnold Malone pinning the blame on an escaped prisoner whom got sprang from an Austin Allegro panda car. This Superintendent of his had a bank account called Hardcourt with the Lancashire Building Society under X Rathbone. When Harry told me about a dodgy Superintendent he used to have; it bloody hurt and changed my perceptions of the older coppers in CID since!"

"Well, how did you and our former esteemed colleague get along together in this station?"

"Ex Superintendent Harry Woolf, he's been like a father figure to me, brought me up through the ranks, how to police correctly and teaching me things no one else wanted to. That's the kind of Dad I always wanted for as long as I could remember..." She just witnessed the sadness in Gene's eyes.

* * *

"What did your mother Denise look like?"

"Mam was a bit plain looking really, blonde too. Not like Jane who had the most beautiful chocolate brown hair that fell half way down her back! My mam's hair then had these permed waves and I used to curl them round my fingers when we were just lying in bed together as a little family with comics or toys, almost like she wanted to join me and Stu in our secret den games." He closed his eyes imagining the shampoo his mother used in the 1970s trying to remember the scent, breathing in with his hand over his mouth. "It smelt of fruits, berries like a summer hedgerow, blackberries that were it!" His face beamed looking at his female Detective Inspector "I used to even have a slice of Black Forest gateau occasionally for pudding."

"I think, Superintendent that you have just found your first memory of your mother, Congratulations!"

He gets up from his seat and encloses Alex into one of his bear hugs "Thanks!" She struggled to get out of his tall hulking six foot frame "you're squashing me," she squealed; it was enough to let her go.

"Meet up again, tomorrow?" she asked "It's been my pleasure!"

"Yeah, see you!" Gene answered from the back of the door closing it behind him.

Alex Drake rang up Sam's extension number composing herself at her desk "DCI Tyler... yes it's DI Drake, we need to talk."

Superintendent Gene Hunt slung the office door closed with a sense of purpose, with his briefcase and striding back out. He left a text message with his secretary that should anyone need him then Gene would be back in the following morning. Striding down the corridor, he stops outside best mate Sam's door; he knocked and walked in unaware that DCI Sam Tyler was in conference with DI Alex Drake. They were chatting about the potential new recruits but didn't need Gene's wisdom at this moment; stopping immediately as soon as his two colleagues noticed his presence. "Oh, sorry!" he mumbled; Gene felt like an excited teenager again who just had his first encounter with the opposite sex.

"Don't worry, sir I was just leaving." Alex retorted, her red heels click clacking on the floor.

"Nah, you're fine, don't need the Gene Genie's police magic? Oh, Sam dude it's your turn to cook tonight; so don't be too late in any important meetings." his blue eyes sparkled with a cheeky wink in return.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4: Sam and Gene Help the Newest Recruits

* * *

Molly Drake had put her 10 year old daughter Catherine to bed asleep, finally having some alone time that she's been craving all day; it is just a coincidence that she had the same Radox shampoo that Gene's mum used to have as it smelled of summer fruits and overwhelmed the locked bathroom with blackberries. Gene didn't know whether it was a golden yellow or a dark violet purple in the mixture; how could he remember it's colour from years ago?

The smell of lightly browning toast hits DCI Sam Tyler's nostrils walking down the staircase and into the kitchen. He helps himself to some Tropicana orange juice, sitting down at the dining table just as Gene placed a plate full of poached egg on toast in front of him. "I thought I might had to called you down for breakfast for a minute?"

* * *

"Yeah? I didn't sleep particularly well last night." Sam quietly spoke in hushed tones.

"Missing that old girlfriend of yours?" Superintendent Gene Hunt asked sitting down to his own scrambled eggs, digging in as if his life depended on upon a cooked breakfast.

"No, it isn't anything with Maya." Sam responded thinking back to their final big argument and dealt with each other through their own solictors; putting the converted Cresters Textiles Factory flat he and Maya once shared together on to the market.

"Got another girl on the go, then?" Gene looked over to him, a glint in his eye.

DCI Sam Tyler smiled "No, just some of the cases we're going over at the moment, had to have the Drake ladies to help with the profiling."

Gene laughed "Isn't that what Bolls and Molls are for, besides running their minds over my hidden childhood memories in my profile?" coming up with an original nickname for Alex and her now adult 27 year old daughter Molly Drake.

"Well yes, but someone hacked into your staff account on the Greater Manchester Police PC network and changed the years of your memories into those of your dad Stephen Hunt's." Gene nodded pensively at the thought of a computer hacker still at large "But we do know you and Alex were in the Met briefly as kids during the early 1980s during her school's tour of the Bramshill station. It's just Cybercrime need to recify the viruses first; before your file can return to the virtual staff roster on the Greater Manchester Police website."

"I told Alex about my most vivid childhood memories, yesterday during the counselling session. It appeared I was blocking out horrible stuff the old man did when he was a copper."

"Oh, yeah? No wonder you kept those memories secret for years since the age of ten." Gene sniggered at his own enthusiasm for attention towards details; since starting his career on the Police Force in 1982. "Everything is significant especially when it could count towards closure of a long running cold case."

* * *

Gene agreed nodding his head biting his lip "I want a meeting with everyone too this morning, say about 11:00 AM ish, I would like to see the new officers in action and get back into the swing of things, now that my block of counselling is complete!"

It was now 10:45 AM as Superintendent Gene Hunt strolled down the corridor from his office to that of DCI Sam Tyler's, he knocked on the door hoping Sam would be there and when Sam murmured his 'come in' Gene went in to meet the newest female Police Constable.

"Nice to meet you, PC Granger and do you have aspirations to become a member of CID?" he asked.

"I'd like to sir, one day." Sharon Granger replied, her hand still in Gene's vice like grip but long, slender and graceful for a man's fingers. "Glad to hear it!" He turned his attention to the next lovely looking woman "You must be DC Cartwright?" earning him a surprised look from his potential colleagues "So, that only leaves one. Pleased to meet you, might be a bit of a tease but I'm harmless really."

"Yes, how did you know, Boss?" surprised at Gene knowing her surname.

He cut her off "I am a police officer detective, love in me normal real life. Just met Shazzer Granger," he pointed in Sharon's general direction "And I knew Drake from when we last saw each other as kids and on me little counselling sessions." he empathised his last memory of Alex from their counselling sessions and the early 1980s. Gene shook her hand before joining Sam leaning against one of the desks in CID. "Besides we were only kids the first time round."

"Told you, they'd fancied each other as kids," Ray Carling said sniggering as he elbowed Chris in the ribs. "Yes, Raymundo; but it was a playground fling, thank you very much. Now, meanwhile, DCI Tyler has info that my aunt in law's first husband has been scamming people again on a popular market with knock off goods; and not getting any refunds in return."

"Yes, Guv... er... sir" Chris Skelton babbled tongue tied "Your Elaine's ex is setting up a dodgy stall selling counterfeit toys on Greenwich Market under his alisis."

"Chris, my dude, it's Guv or Boss that goes for everyone. I don't like 'sir' as it makes me too posh. It may be outside our remit; but he had lock ups around Manchester since mid 1991 from retiring from being a minder with the now deceased Arthur Edward Daley."

"Yeah, how do you know?" Chris Skelton questioned shooting a withering look at his boss.

"He has his lock ups in the roughest parts of Manchester some which are our patches and Cheshire police are happy for us to go undercover if need be; they'll help us out with uniform if we need them to."

"Wasn't he a market trader's minder during 1979-1991?" asked DI Alex Drake.

"Yes, my older ex father in law is a loser with form and Den used to pick on poor Mr. Daley whenever he wasn't making enough profit on what wholesale stock was in the lock up." said Gene who knew about former ex cons being put into charity shop or market minding work; causing problems for the company. It earned an appreciative look from his female colleagues; he may not be upper class; but he knew about the criminal hierarcy and what kind of man woman shouldn't be having.

* * *

DCI Sam Tyler looked at his watch, 4:30 PM it took him a while to find DI Alex Drake's office but he was finally stood at her door wondering what to say to her before daring to knock politely. She had come to Gene's team with plenty of good credentials and she was worth holding on to.

"Good afternoon, DCI Tyler" Alex was sat at her desk studying something on her desktop computer screen, she looked up to him and smiled.

"I think we can dispense with the formalities, Alex. I think we should talk over Gene's memories."

"OK, have you found anything?"

"I've looked over those events and they did happen, just that someone who hacked into his staff portfilio and put his memories for that of his father's, which just have different dates."

"So, it was a vivid account from 1973 aged ten. Why did he think it was his imagination?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders "prehaps we find a time we were most happiest in or something significant happened that we could find closure on or turn the event around and correct it."

Alex frowned at DCI Sam Tyler's answer "I suppose I'd go back to 1981."

"Why?"

"I was 8 and I watched my parents Ford Escort explode in a car bomb, I'd got out to chase a red balloon I'd lost and it happened. Lucky escape for me and my godfather brought me up."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's something I prefer to not to tell people and keep private, don't want them making assumptions. How about you, DCI Tyler when would you go back to?" she asked.

"Believe it or not, 1973. My father left in 1973 when I was 4 and never saw him since; I'd suppose I would like to find out why. It just appears Gene had hidden certain memories on his father for years." Alex nodded resignedly "Alex, I need to ask you something the sting against Gene's much older ex brother in law?"

"I thought I told you everything on what Elaine Dowling Hunt does in Gene's family?"

"It seems that she is the instigator behind every Christmas brawl around the dinner table."

* * *

A short while later; Alex was climbing into the passenger seat of Evan's car, still clutching the police report under her jacket. The hot summer day of London swam around her, so many people everywhere, and so many cars. So different to 1981. She glanced at Evan as he put his belt on and started the engine, carefully checking all the mirrors before pulling away gently. Such a contrast to Gene Hunt's cavalier attitude behind the wheel. Would she ever tell him what had happened, what she knew? There was no way she could ever try and explain, even to herself. Can I ever forgive him? On the other hand, he had taken such good care of her, even through her rebellious teenage years and now; he was like a grandfather to Molly. Dependable, unexciting. He had learned his lesson it seemed.

"I know," Evan replied, not taking his eyes from the road. "We're on our way to Limehouse police station now."

Gene walked out in to the corridor, putting his jacket on as he went. "Lawyer?" he asked, confused.

"Yes. Mr White. Don't you know him? He rang first thing this morning to say he was representing you."

* * *

Gene curled his lip and walked down the stairs to the main reception area, before being ushered into an interview room. Well these haven't changed much he thought, noting, however, the rather more sophisticated sound recording equipment. DI Harper followed him in and took a seat at the far side of the table. In his hand was a thick and ancient-looking paper file.

The two officers sat there, staring at each other with little more than impatience and distain, while the sergeant stood by the door. Several minutes passed before there came a knock at the door. "Come in!" Harper called out.

Alex could not dare to believe her eyes, as she walked in the doorway, he was all she could see. He seemed to dwarf everything in the room. His hair was shorter and his cheeks and chin rough with stubble. Piercing silver-blue eyes alighted on her, darkening with the pleasure of what they saw. With his shirt buttons undone and dark tailored suit jacket hanging open, he looked every inch the raffish rogue: tall and strong and achingly handsome. In an instant she was in his arms, feeling with her own hands what she was unable to believe she could see.

They cradled each others faces in their hands, no longer aware of anything or anyone else in the room but their own selves. Finally, Alex found the strength to whisper, drawing a thumb across Gene's lips as she did so, "You're real… oh my God, you're real…"

There was a cough. "Er, if you don't mind…" DI Harper was on his feet, gesturing to Gene and Alex to take a seat. "We do have an investigation to be getting on with."

DI Harper folded his hands across the file on the table and looked directly at Alex. "What do you know about this Layton, exactly?"

"Well, not that much as it happens. I know he used to sell drugs… bit of money laundering. Detective Superintendent Hunt could probably tell you more…"

Shit, Gene thought as this cold case took him back to his childhood years. "I, er, did a bit of research a while back for another case. 'E was a police informant for a while. 'Ad a vice ring though, with a junk shop to wash the cash… drugs mostly. This was in the, er, the late 70s, I believe." He coughed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, taking Alex's hand in his own under the table.

Gene shot a glance at Evan, who looked at Alex. Then both of them looked back at Gene, who shrugged his shoulders. They all fixed questioningly on DI Harper.

"You see, Detective Superintendent Hunt, I did a bit of research myself. This is Arthur Layton's criminal record. Every collar, every caution, every charge, every stretch. From nicking cars at the age of 15, right up to his death."

"His death?" gaped Alex and Gene in unison.

"Read for yourself," said DI Harper, pushing the file across the desk. "Your Arthur Layton was shot dead, by the police, in a drugs bust. July 1981."

"'Oo shot 'im?" Gene asked, somehow dreading the answer.

"A Detective Inspector Milton Carling."

"Detective Inspector…?" Alex whispered.

Gene swallowed, bile rising at the back of his throat. "And, uh… 'oo signed it off? 'Oo was the DCI?" It can't 'ave been me, it can't 'ave been me. I was only 18 at the time!"

"Tom Fletcher." DI Harper answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5: Molly Drake's Housewarming **(Set before Molly Drake became a police officer)**

* * *

Little Michael was 27 years of age now; but had the mental age of a two, three or four year old toddler using his new found rebellion towards his father and stepmum; when Alex's only daughter 27 year old Molly from a previous relationship and her soon to be husband Nick have a housewarming party together.

Little Michael put his sticky hands all over Molly's face to cover it asking to play peek a boo, she shrugged it off as usual since she was used to her little stepbrother smudging her make-up; babysat him dozens of times before when Gene and Alex were out for the night either at Luigi's or clocking overtime at London Metropolitan's Police CID after criminals and late admin.

"Thanks, you guys." said Molly with a smile.

Molly sat down and watched Alex and Gene go into the kitchen and bring all of her favourite foods. Once the food was brought out, Molly helped herself to a little bit of everything. After she had breakfast Molly helped her mum clear the table.

Molls, you don't have to help me it is your housewarming after all!" said Alex brightly.

"I know but I want to help, I'm used to doing housework and only live round the corner now." said Molly Drake who was a die hard domestic queen.

After they had the table cleared and the dishes in the dishwasher, Molly went up to her old bedroom to check her Facebook notifications on the computer relaxing. Three hours later Molly had put on her very favourite outfit and headed downstairs.

"OK, Molls it is time for your cake!" said Alex as she placed the cake on the table.

From her mum Alex and stepdad Gene she got three brand new outfits, two girly DVDs, two CDs and some new bath and beauty products from Crescent Moon Beauty and Bath Store which was also the name of her favourite spa.

From Nick she got a very pretty necklace with her birthstone in it, that her friends and family thought was pretty. From her step grandma Denise she got a Victorian style ring that she found at an antique shop.

"Thanks, everyone for the great gifts!" said Molly.

"You're welcome, Molls!" said Alex as she hugged her daughter who was glad that she was able to be there for her milestone housewarming.

"Molly, you should wear both your necklace and ring on the first day of your teaching assistant post at Little Bees Special School." suggested Kimberly.

Molly said "Well I can't wear special jewellery, in case one of the pupils try to pull or play with them. It has to be a clippable landyard." she said gently remembering her school's staff rule on personal jewellery at Little Bees Special School.

"And one of your new outfits." said Sarah.

"And your new make-up." said Katherine in turn.

"Well I hope you do all three but tonight because I got us a dinner party tonight." said Nick.

"Really?" asked Molly.

"Yes, darling!" said Nick.

"Oh you're so sweet, Nick." said Molly as she kissed him and ran up the stairs carrying her new stuff upstairs to ensure it is completely out of reach from Michael otherwise he'll cause untold mischief with his stepsister's brand new make-up/beauty products. Like the time he mixed Nestle Shreddies with his dad's hairgel in his parents bedroom feeding his teddy bear.

Up in Molly's room her friends and Mum were helping her get ready for her date night with Nick. When they were done Molly looked in the mirror at the job they did.

"Wow, you guys did a great job!" said Molly.

"You look very beautiful, Molls." said Alex with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, mum!" said Molly chirpily.

"I can't help it, my little girl is all grown up..." said Alex.

"Yes, but you have been here the whole time Mum." said Molly.

"Molly you must let us know how your date with Nick goes tonight on FaceBook." said Sarah.

* * *

"Shit… shit… shit!" said Michael Hunt repeating in delight and laughing in hysterics.

"Gene, what did I say about swearing in front of Michael? Now look at what you have him doing." said Alex very pissed off. "I don't think your wife Jane will be happy about your Down's son swearing."

"Dad, that is not nice." said Molly used to moderating language for her stepbrother with Down's syndrome.

"Yes Gene, you can't keep swearing in front of Michael like that." suggested Alex.

"Hey, I just want to make sure he behaves himself." said Gene.

"Shit… shit...shit!" said Michael again with a smile.

"Michael Peter Hunt you stop that, right now!" said Alex showing the Makaton sign for stop.

Little Michael stops and looks at his step mummy with his daddy's famous pout.

"Don't even think about it little man, your Daddy's pout won't work on me." said Alex firmly.

"Yes, Michael just because I say something does not mean you can say it, in fact I think you need a time out to see what you said was wrong." said Gene as he picks up Michael who starts to throw a fit as his daddy carries him to his time out play pen. It is the only form of discipline that works due to his very low developmental age of two, three or four years old.

Gene popped his wayward 27 year old boy with Down's Syndrome inside saying "Daddy will come for you when I see you've calmed down and signed 'sorry'." Keeping instructions short and to the point; using visual support and Makaton to get the message through. Little Michael had a double copy of chromosome 21, podgy toddler like fingers and other typical physical features of Down's Syndrome. Too many people react to little Michael's challenging behaviour incorrectly as shouting means just lined yourself up for another week of pinching, tantrums or snatching.

"I play bus!" he pointed screaming in protest towards his brightly coloured toys scattered outside of the time-out pen around in the lounge room at first; there was a Vtech electronic toy frog in green, Vtech Playtime Bus, Lego Duplo and various Brio train track pieces around the beige carpet.

The jet black tiny grown boy becomes demanding and aggressive when his daddy Detective Superintendent Gene Hunt leaves the room safely enclosed in his time out play-pen. Alex Drake ensured that only people who know what they are doing work with her stepson as much as possible.

Michael needs 24 hour supervision as he is a danger to himself and others, 20 minutes later after he is allowed out of his time out play-pen; Detective Seargent Ray Carling found this out when he forgets to close the front door of the Hunt/Drake family house when more of Gene's mates from work pop round.

"Most of my baby boy's entrenched difficult behaviours have come from other people fucking up basically! You never leave the door opened for even a minute," Gene was scolding DS Ray Carling for his basic mistake in child safety making this perfectly clear in body language "Alex's 27 year old stepson has Down's Syndrome with severe learning disabilities; he could have ran out into the road and a car runs him over or can't see him." as DCI Alex Hunt locks up the white UVPC material made door, hiding Molly and Nick's set of keys in a blue child proofed box.

"Didn't know your wife Jane's child was a Mongolian terrorist," sniggered Ray Carling using the incorrect terminology with DI Maya Roy giving him the glare wearing a smart grey blouse, maxi skirt, high black heels and had a glittery blue top which twinkled with bling.

"It was easy before Michael came. Always figured if something happened Sam, well," Gene shrugged. "Alex would have the house and Jane my pension. Bit of an insurance policy."

Nick drives Molly home getting her there five minutes to midnight when their housewarming party finished. Nick walks her up to the door and kisses her good night when they finally go to bed themselves in the 1970s styled former council house they owned just around the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #6: Babysitting **(Molly Drake is now a Detective Constable working in Criminology)**

* * *

Gene and Alex are going out for the night and Molly is babysitting little Michael. It was Friday night and Molly was in the living room holding her disabled stepbrother. Alex and Gene were getting ready to go out for a few hours. And Molly was getting paid Carers Allowance to watch Gene's child from his wife for the night. Molly Drake was one of the nominated trusted people that Gene and Jane Hunt put on a Carers Allowance form in addition to Michael's high rate DLA as soon as she turned 16.

"OK, Molls; here is money for a pizza and you know where all of Michael's things and food are. And you have the numbers of places we are going to be." said Alex going through the checklist in her hand. "If you must have your friends over, make sure they don't bring younger siblings who could disturb his routine and hype Michael up until he's hysterical."

"Yes, mum we will be ok; it is just for five hours." said Molly brightly.

"Yes, Bolls she is used to babysitting her half brother with Down's; right now we had better get going or we will never leave!" said Gene as he opened the door.

"Ok I just wanted to make sure everything was in order; and that Molly and Michael were going to be ok." said Alex as she walked out the door behind Gene.

* * *

"Bye mum, bye dad, see you in a few hours!" said Molly cheerfully as she shut the door.

"Wow I thought they would never leave and that I would not be getting my £20 worth of five hours Carers." said Molly picking up the cordless telephone to The Pizza Plaza takeaway.

Two hours later Molly had her pizza ordered and was waiting for it.

First she had to keep to Michael Peter Hunt's tea as children with Down's syndrome like their routine obeyed, but he would only eat cutlery meals with adult help; he was still small enough to fit into a high chair at his grand age. He needed to be kept in there for meals as Michael had an annoying habit of walking or running around with food in his hands until smeared into the carpet or funiture as Gene, Jane or Alex found out many times previously.

"Ok, Mikey darling; which one do you want to eat; the Mac and cheese meal or the Cheese Ravioli in Tomato Sauce?" asked Molly as she holds out both boxes to him.

Michael grabbed the box of Mac and cheese out of her hands as his way of saying that this is the one he wanted; since he has trouble making himself understood verbally.

Molly was getting his food ready when her pizza arrived. She paid for the pizza and put it down on the counter. She went out and got Michael's food out of a beeping microwave indicating it was ready and when she brought it over to him; he gave a happy squeal and kicked his legs underneath the table.

"Wow, someone is very happy tonight!" said Molly as she started to feed him. He almost ate all of his dinner, cut spare slices of pizza into squares for Michael to have and so Molly put the rest in the refrigerator with cling film. Once she put him down to play she got the rest of her pizza and ate.

Later on that night after she put Michael to bed. Molly was in her old room reading for her me time when she heard her mum and stepdad come home. Alex come into her room and asked how everything went. To which Molly informed her that everything went fine and he was a little angel.

_Mancity2010: Hello, wifey._

_PCMollyHunt: Hi, Nick darling!_

_Mancity2010: What's up Molls?_

_PCMollyHunt: Just made £20 Carers Allowance babysitting Michael tonight for five hours._

_Mancity2010: Sweet, what are you going to do with it? Buy something for your dear husband I hope?_

_PCMollyHunt: No way, only if you've been good!_

_Mancity2010: L and here I thought you loved me._

_PCMollyHunt: I do, I just have plans to pay bills with it and if you're good I will treat you with it for Fathers Day._

_ManCity2010: Sweet I was just kidding earlier!_

_PCMollyHunt: I know dear._

Both Molly and Nick chatted for an hour, it was past 2:00 AM.

_Mancity2010: Am started to get tired here so I will talk to you tomorrow Molls night. Got a big undercover sting with my Vice Squad team in the same station as your stepdad works in._

_PCMollyHunt: Night, I've got a massive day ahead of me with my Mum working on some psychology cases of criminals my stepfather Gene wants to arrest and prosecute._

At her mum Alex's; Molly logged off her computer, drove home and got into bed with Nick, a smile on her face and thoughts of what she needed to do with the £20 she earned that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter #7: To Legoland Windsor or Not?

* * *

"I made brownies, they're in the refrigerator. And there are some leftovers in there too," said DCI Alex Drake packing the cool box. He'd been in the garage waxing both the Mondeo Titanium X and Granada MkIII GLX before they left for Legoland Windsor. Sam had been with him until a few moments ago when he went to retrieve Michael from the upstairs bedroom where the boy was taking a nap. Alex Drake was in the kitchen baking. Or she had been.

Looking down he met the shining eyes of his twenty seven year old imp of a son.

"You're under arrest Daddy!" The boy squealed. "So is mummy 'Lexie!"

"You can't arrest me!" Gene protested. "I'm the boss!"

"I a policeman, I boss man!" he replied playing in front of the silver Ford Mondeo Titanium X and graphite grey Granada Mk3 GLX belonging to his daddy until a scruffy girl in her early twenties makes an offensive comment from the last house opening it's tatty double glazed door. Michael had fun playing one of his dad Gene's old favourite childhood games Cops and Robbers.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, the copper dad with a Down's syndrome boy that looks like a miniature elderly man!" screamed the girl "That what happens when you produce kids in your early 20s with a late starter!" barking orders at her very young children to not look at Gene's only son.

"He is my son!" said Gene very upset "How dare you make fun of the chromosome 21 features, he has; I just happened to accidentally produce an extra copy of my handsome genes."

"What is wrong Gene? I know something is upsetting you." asked Alex as she looks at him greeting them both at the door.

"Um, nothing." said Gene blushing bright red in embarressment over the nasty girl's disablist comments.

Gene sighed as he turned in her arms and placed his arms around her hugging Alex.

"The nasty girl who has all these under fives around her neck, that lived there thought I was too young to be a Daddy of a Down's boy, I mean look at me! I am nearly 56 and have a 27 year old son with Down's syndrome; what is someone like that going to think when she sees us and plasters these comments all over Social Media?" said Gene worried sick about what the nasty girl could do on social media towards Michael Peter Hunt especially if it's a public post on Facebook.

"Oh, Gene please don't let what someone screamed on purpose; that did not know anything about you make you upset, you were only still very young then Gene. Besides I know of a nice way to make you very young and to remember that age is just a number and that you are only as old you feel." said Alex.

* * *

The family set off to Legoland Windsor in Gene's new Ford Mondeo Titanium X saloon but that doesn't come without challenges when he gets his disabled son to cooperate.

Michael was born in 1992 with Down's Syndrome with this comes Severe Learning Disabilities and development delay; he is also diagnosed with extreme behaviour problems. He has no sense of danger, doesn't fear strangers and roads.

"Michael Peter Hunt," Gene chased after his only son running off towards Duplo Land spotting the fire engine ride "No, stay with daddy Michael." when Gene finally manages to grab hold of his only son's hand "Fire truck?" the boy pointed indicating that he really wanted to ride on the fire engines "Yeah, there we go." Superintendent Gene Hunt replied to his son with Down's Syndrome getting the jet black haired 27 year old boy settled into one of the fire engines.

* * *

When a queqe for the Duplo helicopters is fit to burst, the 27 year old with Down's starts to get agitated; thankfully Gene obtained a queqe jump pass to bypass the crowds. The last thing he needed was people rudely tutting and staring at his obviously learning disabled son.

Some nosey mums with toddlers still in buggies were gossiping "That policeman has a 27 year old Down's son, wouldn't want a child that stays a toddler forever; too much like hard work."

"Hmm, I suppose that's -" interrupted by a forbidding tall figure wearing a brown leather jacket.

"Zip it, about my son!" intoned Gene Hunt "your children will grow up to do things he won't ever be able to do; so you should be bloody thankful yours can talk properly, don't have an extra copy of their Daddy's genes or still have toddler tantrums and learning problems years later!"

"Oh, baby, don't cry Michael" Superintendent Gene Hunt added softly cradling the tiny 27 year old male in his arms as he walks to the exit gate "Tell daddy, what colour helicopter you'd like."

"Boo," Michael said misprouncing the colour blue, the chosen Duplo helicopter had a chequered pattern with POLICE on the doors, a chequered blue/white pattern, a yellow heli wing and a red/blue flashing siren light. Gene puts Michael in first on the brightly coloured ride and gets on himself. The jet black haired tiny adult boy nuzzles himself against the grey t-shirt of his dad who lets Michael play with his fingers as the helicopters went in motion. "Awesome dude, you went in a Lego police helicopter!" Gene interacted excitedly with his only son when Michael puts his hands up to mime a helicopter after this ride was finished as the young looking 56 year old carted him to the Duplo number train one, which had colour coded carriages from 1-10.

"Choo, choo!" said Michael pointing to the waiting Duplo Number Train in a manner reminscent of The Simpsons Ralph Wiggum "Yes, son it's a train." replied Gene Hunt responding to his only disabled adult child. The train gently took people around the park on a track to see views of the Legoland Windsor park and 3 dimensional models.

The day at Legoland Windsor went pretty well other than a few hiccups since Molly Drake and her husband Nick were there; but they visited the Miniature Town section, some of the more thrilling Lego rides with their ten year old daughter Catherine until her stepdad Gene and mum Alex Drake needed them to help with stepbrother Michael.

_I enjoyed Legoland Windsor with my husband Nick and our 10 year old daughter Catherine, even better than when I last went as a child years ago in the 1990s with Dad! We went into this spooky mansion, Ninjago, Lego Friends and she got to do the Lego Driving School in the City world. It enabled us a couple and as parents to spend quality time with Catherine away from work._

_My stepbrother with Down's syndrome Michael enjoyed the Duploland rides and Knights Kingdom with us all; but Gene (his bio Dad) was the one who can manage Michael's behaviour while queqing for rides, to combat this he had an accessibility pass designed to skip any queqes because my stepbrother doesn't understand the concept. I usually help him with his lunch; so that my mum, stepdad and husband Nick can eat theirs. We take it in turns who does what so everyone in the Hunt/Drake family gets a chance to go on everything in Legoland._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter #8: Broken by The Dad and 1980s-1990s Mad Manchester.

* * *

"What made you want to go into the police service, anyway?" asked DCI Alex Drake even though Gene is still feeling pissed off in his beloved Mk3 Granada by the trouble his now elderly aunt in law Elaine causes when she visits for Christmas, usually with Gene's wife as they never seem to get on with each other. He was wearing his beloved leather jacket he had since the 1990s.

Why had Gene Hunt joined the police in 1982? "I wanted to be a copper from I were a kid watching The Sweeney, Starsky & Hutch and Special Branch. Like you I wanted to 'elp people, drive fast with a Ford executive saloon - only they had the old fashioned version of this Ford Granada Mk3, I've owned from new since '94." Gene replied watching the road near a rock and roll styled burger bar which was a smaller version of the infamous Ace Cafe with a neon electric guitar shaped light displayed on the window in red and blue.

"What were your memories of 80s, 90s Manchester as a youth with your Dad at the time?" she asked wondering what his brother Stu was like before he became a drug addict and later a dealer selling speed, rave pills, crack cocaine and cannabis around 1980s-1990s Manchester.

Gene answered with more memories to fill DCI Alex Drake's notebook "We had just moved up to Salford. Me dad was a big bloke with the personality to match. He worked for the Manchester and Salford Police (Greater Manchester Police since 1974) force in those days and was in charge of 'A' Division." while driving and choosing a lane "Denise me Mum, was a beauty; quiet, gentle and funny. I had a brother named Stu, he fought battles for the two of us and is three years younger than me, born in 1966. And a much older one by the name of Robert, born in 1960."

* * *

Gene had his right hand resting on the plastic door interior near the window of his Mk3 Granada as his left was in control of the steering wheel; DCI Alex Drake continued putting pen to paper writing as the Superintendent dictates his childhood memories to her. "The old man was consumed by drink, he was keeping Watney's in business by the way he drank on duty at 'A' Division and had heavy fists. A right bastard whenever he was pissed and smelled like a brewery. I swore I wasn't going t' be like that."

As Gene looked into the Ford rear view mirror, slight grey in his stubble; all of a sudden and unbiddingly; he thought he was looking at his father only a cool trendier 2019 version. _Getting old school Genie boy. You'll be growing more and more like Dad when the 80s to 90s become a distant memory!_ his brain was thinking about what it would be like when he's old enough to be in the Unsolved, Closed and Open Case Squad unit. Gene couldn't imagine being out of touch and not trendy enough but it could happen with the rapid speed that the digital world is moving at these days.

* * *

The dawn drugs raids with the PCSOs and Armed Response have triggered memories for Superintendent Gene Hunt when he used to deal with the police on his brother Stu's behalf and using his police status to rehabilitate him from drugs. "Stu always got hooked to speed, those coloured rave pills, crack and evil weed. This was thanks to the drug dealer bastards that used to dominate Manchester in the 80s and 90s." Gene was getting himself a Big Mac burger from McDonalds to stop the thoughts disturbing him as he needed to think straight "I tried to talk to Stu by phone, e-mail and text messaging. He refused to move back home to Salford." Gene was shoving a mouthful of fries "Then he wouldn't phone, text, e-mail or visit for months. I noticed something was suspicious when I noticed the house keeping or Giro was missing at home." chewing through his Big Mac "This broke Mum's heart and he behaved stupidly like an idiot as an drug addict."

"It's hard to have a drug user and dealer in your family." Alex said trying to be sympathetic to Superintendent Gene Hunt's dealings with his younger brother as a fresh faced very young police officer in the midst of Eighties to Nineties Madchester rave clubs that were dodgy at the time.

"Mmm, yeah he wrote, texted or e-mailed to me a few times. I knew he was lying when Stu claimed things were better than they were in reality. Then the messages and letters stopped. But this started when he was 18 and I were 21 in '84 in the beginning during my first years after joining the police; I tried to rehabilitate my little bro off the drugs; before it was too late, but he then went on to start all this drug dealing crap. I tried everything in my power as a young police officer and Stu didn't want to be helped; so gave up having him as my arrest."

* * *

"Oh, that's awful Gene; the rave scene corrupting your little brother and you were only just starting out in the police service..." Alex nearly wept in reply it being a completely different contrast to her middle class upbringing with Evan in London during the 1980s and 1990s.

"And I was serious when I told you I wanted to keep this professional." said Superintendent Gene Hunt putting his used McDonalds wrappers in the bin before heading back to the car. Each traffic light is agony. Gene willfully keeps his iPod Classic off while driving to Greater Manchester Police into the huge underground car park. "I'd say take the day if you need it." Ray circumvents a wide arc around him, then heads in through the automatic doors. "CC Amanda Davis in Drug Squad when you send me your write-up - she's working a possession case on Humphreys' brother."

Gene does have a certain appeal to himself in a rugged manly way; although in the 1980s and early 90s he was a teen idol poster boy for both police forces who then grew into the well known Detective Superintendent of the Greater Manchester and London Metropolitan Police services. You have to remember he wanted to be a big man but, really he wasn't. That's what his colleagues like about him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter #9: The Trouble with Christmas Plans and Eldermums.

* * *

Gene's now elderly aunt in law Elaine turns up out of the blue in his office demanding to have her late life children and some of the grandkids over to his for Christmas. It is selfish of Gene Hunt's now elderly aunt in law to still be parenting toddlers and preteens at her stage in life!

"I remember Charlotte throwing a toy laptop around, so you're complict in allowing two pre teens and two SEND toddlers to damage my son's stepmum's house" yelled Superintendent Gene Hunt at his ex aunt in law still wearing that awful red lipstick at 66 years of age. She was born on 31 March 1953 in Essex to an abusive family like that of her first ex husband. Elaine Dowling Hunt turns up to the CCTV room of Greater Manchester Police CID, she had an affair with actor Dennis McCann in 1983 before marrying Robert Hunt; she hasn't aged well, had two elder children Millie and Charlotte from Robert Hunt later in life whom are now 9 and 12; she demands Gene to see her ten year old grandson who does nothing but computer games; he has been screwed up for a number of years since he was a toddler. The surprise 2 and 5 year old grand toddlers are even worse with Global Development Delay thrown in, she's hoping for her police officer nephew to be the sole carer of her four late life young children over Christmas.

* * *

Gene finds Annie at a desk in the bullpen, checking her e-mail. "Hi, boss" she says brightly. Her ponytail bobs as she turns toward a folder in her outbox and hands it to him. "Reese said you'd want this - it's... are you all right?" He swallows and looks around. Ikea desks, water cooler, black-and-white modern art on the walls. The slight bite of overzealous aircon pings the hairs at the back of his neck. God, it's even worse on the phone. The dryness, the clarity. The professionalism.

Gene freezes "Um, my elderly aunt in law Elaine is demanding that I have her bloody late life kids and some of t' grandkids over for Christmas." going bright peach and red blushing.

"Mm." said Annie as his fingers drum on the desktop. "Of course they're screwed up, having someone clearly old enough to be their granny for a mum and add your brothers Stu and Rob's children in the mix, you're bound to have a horrible Christmas." Gene's got a blue suit and tie, cropped spiky hair, cool demeanor. He's lost weight. "I remember when your aunt Elaine stalked DCI Alex Drake when you were going out for dinner with her and your wife Jane on a double dinner date." Gene Hunt pictures the time his 66 year old aunt claimed in a sick fantasy that Alex was her stepdaughters distant cousin, since Hannah was born in 1975 and Julia 1980 to her first husband Den. She is portrayed by Philip Glenister's much older real-life wife Beth Goddard. He gets Elaine inside for a word privately inside his office "My office, Elaine you and I have a bone to pick."

The Guv, is the same stubborn deadpan in the face of grave truth, same rock-steady authority. He's a bit more tidy, a bit more cool. But it's Gene Hunt after all. She calls her adult police officer nephew "Jasmine" as a babyish spin-off of his Gene "Genie" nickname he had since ten years of age in 1973. Gene can remember when she used to run The Crescent Moon Dating Agency, way back in her prime during the 1970s and 1980s. Gene's decrepit aunt used to franchise single women to her male pimps with police at the time overlooking her prositution activities.

* * *

She is still unscrupulous even after all these years when Elaine has a heated argument with her now adult nephew, since he is the Superintendent of Greater Manchester Police. "I'll then circulate your fucking details to my ex husband Den, see if you like that, my little Jasmine!"

"So? You're the one who stormed into my office out of the blue, demanding if I could have your screwed up later life young kids and grandchildren from my brothers Stuart and Robert over to me wife Jane's and my son's stepmum Alex for Christmas?" fumed Superintendent Gene Hunt who stood up to his aunt's terrible behaviour even though he was only a child when she was running a dodgy dating agency at the time.

"This is an absolute outrage!" The 66 year old grey haired woman jabbed her tobacco stained fingernail into Gene's lower chest, from years of chain smoking Camel cigarettes since 1967. "You're just being a spoilt police brat, Genie boy!" she shouts, but has a dry hacking cough. "I'm not going to have me little girls and grandkids duped to ensure they behave 'emselves and tough shit if your wife Jane or that posh bird colleague Alexia of yours goes into a sulk about it!"

"Want to try it? I promise the computers here, absolute confidentiality. I'd like to see an old past it ex prozzie like you try hacking into the system." Gene hissed "Right, e-mailing on to the next subject while we're at for Christmas arrangements: Your side of our family are losers and tossers, darling Auntie." He is much taller than his now elderly aunt, who is at his neckline, she hisses loudly, behaves badly and says, "don't you dare ruin Christmas for the kids!"

* * *

"My point is, I forbid you letting those horrible unruly children from your, Rob's and Stu's side of the family stamp on all my posh gadget toys!" grunted the now 56 year old male moodily like an older wiser version of Kevin the Teenager.

"If you carry on with this farce, I will personally ring up every single one of your police colleagues and warn them about your bad behaviour towards your auntie Elaine's relatives." Elaine cackled trying to snog her own nephew in return, but Gene moves her out from the CID room in front of stunned colleagues who witnessed Elaine nearly spreading her nasty poison to the Greater Manchester Police CID, just because her nephew wants to put in new rules for family Christmases. "Well, I don't believe you, Jas!" yelled Elaine when DI Maya Roy steps in to cool the heated exchange down, Elaine still uses the babyish version of Gene Hunt's nickname though it hadn't been used since after 1972.

"Look, I can't tell you how sorry I am, my nephew Genie is just acting like a moody teenager again." said Elaine Dowling Hunt trying to chat up a young male PCSO even though she's four times his age.

"He'll phone, e-mail or text back, I'm sure of it and then I'll tell my nephew Genie I've forwarded his details on to you." she clicks her teeth at the police officer in the Custody desk, namely a PCSO McLean who thinks older women with dodgy pasts are fabulous. Elaine Dowling used to be known to her police officer nephew for GBH in her past using chairs to assault people whenever she had a disagreement or start a brawl. Elaine was caught red handed by a teacher under a safeguarding complaint after she went at a 12 year old pupil just for being slightly chunky in build, this revealed her abusive tendencies towards children.

* * *

Superintendent Gene Hunt is fritzing between Depeche Mode and Arctic Monkeys on the radio in his unmarked Mondeo, still thrown by his auntie Elaine when she turned up to Greater Manchester Police CID out of the blue regarding Christmas arrangements.

"What's wrong with your son, Guv?" DI Carter asked out of polite curiousity trying to be light hearted inbetween the usual pre Christmas call outs that Greater Manchester Police CID answered whenever the PCSOs were short staffed in Police Community Support downstairs from CID.

"Michael has Down's Syndrome. A condition caused by trisomy 21 with side effects of learning disabilities, it happened because me missus Jane had two miscarriages when I was only a child in '75 and '80." said Superintendent Hunt ensuring the history that led towards his son Michael having Down's syndrome doesn't lead to gossip back into the CID office.

"Chris? You are friends with Sam Tyler, weren't you?"

"Not sure about close friends. He was more of a mentor, really." the young Detective Constable replied to DI Alex Drake in front sat beside Superintendent Gene Hunt.

"Muddy bikes, in the house! Bikes indoors on carpet? Now I've heard it all, how rude of them to be so disrespectful!" remarked DS Annie Cartwright when she caught a snippet of Gene's heated office conversation with his auntie Elaine "Outside toys do not come inside."

* * *

"PCSO McLean, how nice to hear from you." Elaine said flirty even though it had been 30 years since she was last running the Cresent Moon Dating Agency in 1989 before retiring from the Fenchurch East branch "Yes, yes, I think I can remember my nephew, he's Superintendent innit, I remember when 'e was just a little boy and then Police Constable! Tall, has acne pock marks, a mullet with spikey fringe and drives a 1994 Ford Granada when not at work being a prize police brat."

PCSO McLean carelessly gives Gene's aunt Elaine his details from the staff records breaking all the Data Protection Act regulations since it had taken place near the CCTV cameras overlooking the whole Custody suite.

"Yes, I'll be only too happy to pass your enquiry on to me nephew the Gene Genie."

"You're very welcome, you delighful and naughty young man." said Elaine talking dirty.

* * *

_In response to the question about my behaviour to the littlies: me missus Jane, Alex Drake and I adore them. we're not spouting rules at them. I put chocolate decorations on the tree for them to find and get toys, DVDs etc. ready. When I ask them not to do things it's e.g. "don't touch the candle darlings, it's burny" (when they climbed up onto the kitchen worktop) or "no more bangy doors, sweethearts, it's too noisy and you might hurt your fingers". _Gene thought to himself what Christmas actually involved with his auntie and two siblings relatives.

"Also, when my mum Denise and aunt Elaine are in sulky histrionics mode, there's no point trying to have a sensible conversation!" Superintendent Gene Hunt knows his mum and aunt Elaine were sworn enemies ever since Denise's sister in law was a teenager in the mid 60s.

"Your brothers Stu, Robert and your aunt sound especially dim with their refusing to discipline children who are wreaking your home. Those children will remember their Dads, grandparents and elderly mum as suckers. That's it." said Detective Constable Chris Skelton replying to the Guv's conversation in the car about his boss's family Christmases going pear shaped with certain relatives.

Two appeal judges, Mr Justice Henry Carr and Judge Jonathan Richards, dismissed Big Bad Wolff's challenge in a written ruling published after a tribunal hearing in London back in March against Robert Hunt.

* * *

DI Nick Carter recalled Christmas 1983 when his criminal dad was arrested at Fenchurch East in London and still had lingering issues around the festive season. "The first thing I remember seeing was DCI Fletcher's red Audi Quattro with my dad in handcuffs taken to the desk sergeant." recalling the Fenchurch East branch of Metropolitan Police in that year.

Gene Hunt burst out laughing "I got a brand new 1994 Ford Granada Mk3 GLX; when me baby boy was two, sweetest ride ever and still have it to this day. My lovely missus Jane said my old Sierra RS Cosworth Mk1 wouldn't be suitable; so I had to get rid, so tell us more, Nicky dude!"

"It was the annual Christmas party held in the Rainbows Community Hall near where Dad was arrested. There were two CID policemen dressing up like Lewis Collins and Martin Shaw from The Professionals; who told us stories about the police force, ever since then at 8, I wanted to be a policeman." Nick used to regularly attend the Rainbows Youth Club which had police visits in amongst the usual activities like junk modelling, pizza making, dance, park picnics, nature trails and board games. It also supported mothers and fathers in difficult circumstances in a non judgemental, fun environment while the youths socialised.

"Santa, came to visit the children in Rainbows Youth Club and I got a Corgi The Professionals silver Ford Capri which came with three figures." Nick thought about his best present from 1983, thirty six years ago "I thought I was cool with a Capri of my own to play with!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter #10: A Dyamite Merry Christmas

* * *

_24th - 25th December 2019 _

"I wonder if Father Christmas has been?" she moaned lazily, as Gene's mouth roamed her skin, his hands now pushing her nightie upwards.

"There's only one man getting anywhere near my wife's stockings Janie - and that's me!" Gene growled, easing his erection between her thighs. Jane let out a long breath, the heat growing in her stomach as she felt his teeth bite gently at her shoulder. Suddenly she had a feeling she was being watched or was it menopausal hot flushes? She glanced to the foot of the bed to see a pair of shiny bright blue eyes smiling up at her.

"Gene," she whispered. "Stop… stop it… now!" stopping Gene's impression of Dracula.

"Aw, but I'm…" sulked the tall, handsome 56 year old male who was like a big kid.

Gene opened his eyes and followed Jane's gaze to where their only son was now trying to climb onto the bottom of the bed, a Christmas stocking in one hand and a toy truck in the other.

"Christ," he uttered under his breath, hurriedly pulling away from Jane and drawing his pyjamas up. He slid out from under the covers and took hold of the little 28 year old boy, holding him to his bare chest in a loving hug. "Wow, Michael, is that what Santa brought yer?" The boy beamed and giggled, waving the truck above his head. Gene carried on, "Well, let's give mummy a kiss and then you can go an' show Molly and Alex yer truck while we get dressed and then we'll all go an' see what else Santa brought eh?"

* * *

Molly's ten year old daughter Catherine races into the lounge room full of Christmas decorations and brimming with presents underneath the Christmas tree. It had all been colour coordinated to match the wrapping paper. Michael Peter Hunt and 10 year old Catherine Drake dive straight in only for an already dressed Molly to stop her stepbrother and daughter from opening presents before breakfast otherwise it would be chaos before Gene, Jane Hunt and Alex Drake were even dressed.

"Wait, guys!" she shouted causing the two to stop in their tracks "You haven't even had breakfast yet, so sit at the table please." Molly Drake was a mother and police officer now, placing the toddler sized 28 year old male with Down's syndrome into his SEN highchair with two chocolates from the tree to nibble on; Catherine was seated at the table seeing her stocking fillers while Molly is busy preparing a special festive breakfast in the kitchen.

It was eggs benedict on toast with streaky bacon served on Dunelm country heart plates for six people; Molly needed the grill and gas rings to cook. Gene, Jane and Alex noticed a lavish table setting with the eggs benedict waiting proudly for them. Michael and Caroline attempted to eat theirs as quickly as possible to crack open their new toys underneath the tree. Michael got over enthusiatic and made a right mess of his face with egg dripping down from his chin, being extra dribbly than usual with bacon and toast pieces smeared round the duck egg blue plate. His child sized fork and knife were practically covered in yellow yolk!

"Oh, Michael" Jane teased as she wiped the chubby 28 year old's face with him fighting the cleaning swipes; she may be 62 years old now; but still sexy to her husband of 32 years as Jane finally got her long awaited child "Wait until I wipe your hands, Michael Peter Hunt!" she said in a serious tone of voice which showed Jane meant business as she cleared the breakfast table. "Don't you give me your Daddy's pout, I don't want you playing with sticky hands." requesting the young adult boy with Down's Syndrome does as he's told by his Mum "It's bleeding common and don't want my new cream carpets covered in your filth, mate." going at Michael's hands and face with super precision on the baby wipes until he's clean.

* * *

Alex and Molly were busy washing up, since Gene had to watch Michael doesn't open Catherine's presents as they contained small pieces, Nick Drake was passing out the presents reading out who it belongs to dressed in a Father Christmas suit.

Gene uses a laptop quite often for work in the Greater Manchester Police station, Michael always wants to press the keys so now he has his very own. It looks like a real laptop but the programs are designed for preschoolers - it is a blue Vtech Challenger laptop.

"Santa's got you your very own laptop, now you can learn yer letters, phonic sounds and numbers!" said Gene smirking "Then it'll keep yer little hands off Daddy's one." as he liked to mess up his Daddy's Microsoft Word reports which isn't a great idea! Good thing though, the Vtech one has simple maths, English and find the missing letter, shape or number.

28 year old Michael Peter Hunt with Down's syndrome loves the Challenger laptop as it's loud and has an interactive screen. It'll develop essential early computer skills while making learning fun, but for Gene and Jane Hunt as his parents a win is the robust toy laptop will stand up to his handling. The only downside was it had French learning and too many "games". Maybe he would be better on the Vtech My Laptop with custom features, 30 English, basic mathematics and more educational logic games? Thankfully the instruction manual, Vtech brochure and box were still kept intact for swapping on eBay UK or at a local charity shop, if need be.

* * *

Catherine Drake had some Barbie sets, Lego Friends, a set of sparkly gel pens, some Jacqueline Wilson paperback books, new tops, sweets, a board game called Game of Life and stationary.

"Ooh, let's see what else Santa brought you, Michael?" said Superintendent Gene Hunt showing his only son some more presents which contained big Fisher Price Mega Bloks primary coloured letter and number blocks, a Vtech my first smartphone, Play-Doh, Tomy Aquadoodle and some Thomas and Friends die cast steam trains, plus a Fisher Price school set. Michael has always been given a few nice quality toys instead, as he would only get overwhelmed by a massive pile of presents due to his very young developmental age even though he was born somewhere in late 1992.

Michael Peter Hunt's favourite toys are the ELC Happyland world, wooden walker trolleys with blocks, a Vtech discovery cube and anything that has flashing lights and sounds; it would be considered inappropiate to buy him toys with small parts due to the nature of his Down's Syndrome as Gene and Jane Hunt being his parents have found out from relatives who refuse to understand his disability plenty of times; buying toys they think he's supposed to be playing with.

While the adults were preparing Christmas dinner, Caroline and Michael got to play with their new toys with a family film playing in the background; it featured a green goblin who was a mean grinch who attempts to steal Christmas.

By the time Christmas dinner was set on the table, Michael Peter Hunt was starting to get naughty and fidgety which couldn't be helped, Gene was starting to get annoyed with his only 28 year old adult child by starting to spoon feed him automatically. "Michael, eat your dinner nicely mate, Daddy's not kidding." when he messes around with his cutlery and blows bubbles into his traditional R. Whites lemonade.

"Here comes the sausage police car!" said Gene Hunt spoon feeding his only son some sausages wrapped in bacon "No!" protested Peter Michael Hunt turning away from his Christmas dinner, he already threw two tantrums earlier over the waiting time. "Daddy's got a new game for you, it's Twister do you like that?" Gene said distracting his only 28 year old son with Down's Syndrome; forgetting about whatever he was protesting about at the table. "Wister!" replied Michael Peter Hunt, since he couldn't say Twister properly and nodded.

The game of Twister was brought out, it just had to be the one to wear Michael out before he and the kids were in their bedtime routine as the night was getting late. "Did you have fun, seeing what Santa brought yer?" asked Gene Hunt placing his only 28 year old son with Down's Syndrome tucked into bed giving him his teddy bear, a kiss on the forehead and stroking his wrist before leaving the night light on with the door closed ajar slightly. "You've had a lovely Christmas, kid. Mummy and I will see you in the morning." he whispered softly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter #11: Boxing Day Chaos

* * *

_26th December 2019_

Today was the day that Superintendent Gene Hunt's relatives came, which always threw Michael's routine off kilter especially as he would play up extra badly for his dad Gene Hunt and his mum Jane; who's been married to the experienced police officer for 32 years.

Michael Peter Hunt woke up in a bad mood wanting CBeebies on, when Gene came to him "Want beebies," he wailed as a Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends duvet was pulled back. "Why are you being like this, son eh?" when he doesn't want to cooperate with getting dressed into his best Christmas clothes. Superintendent Gene Hunt sighed and knelt down turning Michael to face him getting down to his son's level. "We're going to have loads of fun, but you must behave for Mummy and Daddy." Once dressed he smiled and Gene got him a box of toys out for Michael kissing his hair lovingly and wrapping his arms around the 28 year old adult child. All going swimmingly well until Gene's relatives' younger children start being naughty and attempt to wreck the house.

Michael Peter Hunt drew all over the dining room walls with pen and crayon. "Oi, Rob bruv what is the meaning of this?!" Gene yelled "Why have yours and Stu's kids encouraged my only boy to draw all over the dining room walls, get in here!" He gestured to the four walls worth of colour everywhere; Robert was older than Gene, he tutted at his middle brother.

Robert Hunt was manipulating, a scammer and a womaniser, he stood there looking smug and Gene didn't want to make a scene with his brothers in front of the family "Don't even go there", he warned "Ah, the little Gene Genie has got a Down's mongolian for a son, sad your boy will remain a toddler eternally?" Robert mocked childishly with menace in his voice; he hated what his older brother had said about Michael Peter Hunt; being disablist to boot. "You will repaint every one of these walls, Robert and Stu; otherwise I'm not babysitting your younger sprogs." said Jane Hunt starting to prepare the buffet through the serving hatch.

The four late in life kids and grandchildren of Elaine's basically wreck the house, drawing on the walls etc. They've encouraged Gene's only 28 year old son Michael Peter Hunt to join in knowing he has Down's syndrome with severe learning disabilities and extreme behavioural problems. "No, you can't have any more sweets from your selection boxes until you've had lunch!" said Jane Hunt to her brother in law Stu's and sister in law Elaine's later in life younger ones and grandchildren. Michael is screaming when the Apple I-Pad tablet is taken away from him by his dad Gene Hunt! I think a lot of this is down to toys being bought for the wrong age.

"Elaine, you shouldn't have brought Michael a tablet; it'll break and he likes button mashing." Gene pointed out sternly when he feels Michael has been watching too much Thomas the Tank Engine and Peppa Pig on Milkshake demand. The 28 year old with Down's Syndrome throws building blocks at the younger children because his dad intervened over screen time.

"But we want our sweets, nana!" Millie and Charlotte protested at Gene's wife who was busy sorting the buffet out. The two pre teen girls were busy making a mess with all the toys.

"No, you're going to have a lovely buffet, first darlings." Jane Hunt said calmly in the kitchen setting the dishes up, and cooking the mini pizzas, sausages and sausage rolls into the oven.

_On Boxing day morning, my aunt Elaine brought in the kids' new bikes (which I had spent three hours building on Christmas Eve, for no thanks) from the garage, dirty wheels and all from being ridden outside, and let the kids ride them around the house. The cream carpets. I asked the kids nicely to get off and told them that he was putting the bikes outside, and why? My mum's sister ordered Stu to bring them back in again! Which he did, after saying that he wasn't used to being ordered around in my house. I told the kids that they could sit on their bikes in the conservatory, but they couldn't ride them; my aunt Elaine said, "Oh, let them ride their bikes". I said no, it was my house._

Robert and Stu are his inferior brothers who do nothing for the Hunt family; his siblings are known for drugs, womanising and scams. Stu had been known for drug related offences since the 1980s and 1990s especially as Gene used to had to pick up the pieces as a very young police officer in those days. In April 2019, it was reported that lawyers acting for a company owned by Robert Hunt had lost an appeal in a long-running battle with HM Revenue and Customs regarding liability for National Insurance contributions. He will have the consequence of having to sell or remortgage his house as a result of the ruling, since he now faced a bill of £147,000 plus interest. 1 long lost daughter from 1st marriage, 1 son and 1 daughter from 2nd ex wife (name unknown) and 2 younger daughters respectively from Elaine Dowling Hunt (nee Mrs. McCann).

Robert Hunt was also once a tough police officer who was addicted to alcohol in the past and often in trouble for his extreme methods, though he has mellowed by the time Gene was a DCI. Some of the old boys in his younger brother's police station took a liking to him after they got to know Robert. He goes by the nickname Three Socks Rob; date of birth 11 March 1960. He convincingly plays various roles or characters to pull off a con and lure a 'mark'.

Michael was thankfully busy playing with his Duplo and peg board puzzles.

* * *

"No, Michael gets distracted and runs off; that is why I'm one of those parents who put their special needs adult child on reins!" when Detective Superintendent Gene Hunt and his wife Jane find out that Robert and Stu allowed their nephew Michael to be off his reins in a local kids playground, making a run for it; he ended up in a Spar corner shop eating some of the sweets, Wotsits and teddy bear shaped crisps; not understanding they would be a loss of stock and had to be paid for.

"What's up Genie, am I not allowed to be alone with me only nephew?" Robert laughed teasing with a sly smile on his face, he was a male version of his current wife Elaine who he'd been married to since 2006 after a seven year divorce from 1970's actor Dennis McCann.

"Too late bro, you baby your Down's Syndrome grown up child -" Stu was cut off by his elder brother when he felt sickened to the core, what else has Gene's slimeballs of brothers been doing with their only nephew, knowing he had significant learning disabilities as part of his Down's Syndrome? They don't have a care for the children they've produced and the lives, his brothers were unknowingly ruining.

"So what? Michael has the developmental age of a 2-4 year old toddler and you let him play unsupervised with the kids in a playground off his reins?!" Gene was fuming after his wife Jane had to pause the Boxing Day buffet preparations; to find Michael before anything serious had happened while her only now 28 year old disabled son was under her brother in laws and his relatives laize faire care.

"Chill out, bro just wanted to treat Mike to a packet of Crayola super washable felt tip pens and let him go free range in your local playground!" Jane stood up in rage to both Robert and Stuart Hunt "You lied to me, this is why I don't normally let you have your nephew Michael without my husband's close supervision!" Robert and Stu Hunt were bound to bring up unwanted family feuds with the eldest brother's wife Elaine who was bad as them.

"That bitch, was for earlier!" Robert smiled wickedly at the buffet table in the Hunts lounge room trying to upset Jane as per usual. She threw her arms around Gene's neck crying into his chest, however suddenly relaxed when Jane heard her husband's gentle tender voice "Janie it's me Gene." He remembered all of the previous incidents with his brothers since meeting his wife way back in 1987; knowing that they were poisonous apples, terrible dads, cheaters and rubbish uncles. It wasn't the beautiful face Gene was used to seeing everyday, Jane's spark had gone completely sad. He gently cupped her face to wipe away the tears carefully.

"Janie, I need to know what my brothers' sprogs were doing with our son." Jane loved how sweet he was with her, so gentle and tender. She nodded with silent tears "Yes, the children were egging our Mikey to draw on the dining room walls with felt tip pens and crayons..." in a whispered tone. "I noticed their kids and Elaine's grandchildren were riding their muddy bikes on the brand new cream carpets, ruined your Sony PlayStation 3 console by playing trophy featured games on it and I can't erase the data..." Gene needs to protect his beloved wife of 32 years marriage from his toxic brothers, their wretched offspring, rotten grandchildren and aunt Elaine; he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He felt very strongly about the chaos which happened today on the 26th of December, Boxing Day. Detective Superintendent Gene Hunt must do something about the toxic members of his wider family.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter #12: Injunctional Jigsaw

* * *

_29th - 30th December 2019_

After years of incidents with his brothers, auntie Elaine, her ex husband and their respective offspring and Elaine's grandchildren; the incidents on Boxing Day were the last piece of the jigsaw to finally get his poisonous relatives arrested and served with injunctions for a staggering amount of crimes after decades of getting away with it, some dating back to when Gene was only a child at the time.

Detective Superintendent Gene Hunt hid in the Salford council estate with his old faithful graphite grey Ford Granada Mk3 GLX saloon to serve an injunction against his brothers, his father in law Dennis McCann and Elaine. He plucks up the courage wearing his very favourite gold ring and necklace.

"Bolly," he requested over the Motorola in-car police radio "I won't be in work today as me wife Lady J doesn't want to be alone in the house on her own, so I need you and the others to 'old the fort for me." he asked quite kindly in Alex's opinion. "And I need you to pull in several of my toxic relatives on which crimes are written in their records, from rape, GBH right up to domestic violence." He'd actually arrest his toxic family members to protect his wife Jane and their loved only son. "Robert, Stu Hunt, Elaine Dowling Hunt and Dennis McCann." He gives his senior Detective Chief Inspector their current known and temporary addresses. "And don't worry about their accusations, it happens to be a load of bullshit, OK?" before replacing the Motorola police radio, back on to it's unit. "Yes, Guv." replied DCI Sam Tyler.

* * *

Jane was in her dressing gown after having a relaxing bath and shower, walked into their master bedroom to find Gene Hunt placing a pair of clean pyjamas on the bedset. "I was just err - putting out some clean jama's out for you." he stuttered scratching the back of his neck, then cupping her 62 year old face gently "We'll sort this out, Janie." Gene said simply before turning out to let Jane get changed in privacy. It was a set of long sleeved white pyjamas, the amount of stress she faced during Boxing Day only increased his anger at his toxic relatives.

When Jane walked to the lounge room, finally repainted professionally and tidied with her husband's beloved Sony PlayStation 3 console replaced; she saw Gene on his smartphone and from what he was saying, guessed he was ordering some takeaway food in for the three of them, since Jane didn't feel up for cooking today. When he had finished placing the order; Gene turned and sat down next to her, taking in her appearance, hair was now dry and fluffy.

She simply knew what a snake Robert Hunt was and would just rub it into Gene's face like normal. "I ordered us some takeaway from Maccie D's. I've just used their new home delivery service." Gene stated trying to rid his thoughts of toxic relatives and brothers.

"I know, Genie thanks darling."

It was weird, the events of a shambolic Boxing Day still lingering in the house. Usually he and Jane would be chatting and flirting as they've been together since 1987 and subsequently married in 1989; but it seemed to be not appropiate at this moment in time. She wanted her husband back at work with his mates in the police station, finally arrest their toxic relatives and ensure there was a way to move forward; be strong enough not to let her husband's disgusting relatives beat them ever again.

"I'll get Michael down for tea and put some drinks together for us." Gene snapped his wife out of horrible thoughts and for one she was glad.

* * *

Ray and Chris had turned up at the addresses the Guv gave them. They were occupied, but weren't decorated since the 1980s making them rather old fashioned, it seemed their houses had a Seventies interior. Gene's relatives were stuck in their dated ways and refuse to accept the 21st Century. When Alex Drake first got the call through her Bluetooth hands free device, she knew that the Guv's brothers and his relatives especially Robert were capable of such evil to the level Chris Skelton was still in shock.

"Yeah, I can't but think if me and Shaz had such relatives like that, you know; I wouldn't where to start or what to do about them. Poor Jane Hunt, that's his beloved wife and the Guv's still sick with worry over the stressful Boxing Day that she had to host." Chris said to Ray.

Ray agreed with Chris entirely on their way to the station. When the landline cordless phone rang in the kitchen, Detective Superintendent Gene Hunt picked it up to answer his female senior Detective Inspector. Jane fell still putting down her Fillet O' Fish burger down wondering it would be one of Gene's toxic relatives or his dodgy brothers, maybe Robert on the line. He saw his wife freeze in terror, so answered in his streetwise tone. "What have you got for me, dudes?"

"Guv," Jane exhaled a sigh of relief when he nodded at her and smiled at both wife and his 28 year old son with Down's. "They weren't in, but we do know they'd haven't decorated their houses since the 80s. The dwellings are completely 1970s timewarp looking. Sharon is doing background plus DBS checks on your relatives and brothers. We've sent Terry and Bammo to Manchester checking out the other houses you'd given us on the e-mail."

"Jeez," Gene was rubbing his face "Alright then, thanks Raymondo. Tell the others they can call me if ya' find ote." He hung up facing his wife and only 28 year old son with special needs; seeing grief written all over Jane's face. He informed her of what was happening out of Michael's earshot, she felt angry at what Gene's relatives and brothers had done but forced herself not to cry. Gene, Jane and Michael carried on eating and stuck to their son's normal routine. A while later they were watching double Coronation Street on the telly with Michael safely tucked up in bed at 8:30 pm. It started to get dark outside when she was getting that horrible feeling again; whether Robert, Stu and his relatives would turn up at the door unexpectedly.

* * *

24 hours later, the next morning Jane had woken to her faithful husband Gene next to her in sleeping form; this was one of the times she was thankful he works in the police service for Greater Manchester, but it never really hit home until that Boxing Day three days earlier; to top it all off and broke the drinking straw by his brothers and nasty relatives. They needed time to cope and heal; they didn't want any more complicated things in their lives.

Coming downstairs together, she saw an unexpected letter in the post after they've had breakfast in bed as a gesture of their love and long marriage. He treated her to a full English with bacon. This had been delivered by Royal Mail after seeing the red first class stamp on the envelope and Robert Hunt's address on it. A lined piece of A4 paper with messy font was his much older brother's handwriting. Jane Hunt started reading:

_I'm not sorry for what I've done over the years, I enjoyed pissing your wife off which is what I'll definately take to my grave. By now I'm guessing my younger brother is picking up the pieces - oh well you fell for my, Stu's and the missus's tricks; hook, line and sinker. The best thing to come out of this is I've really ruined the Christmas festivities, let my children and grandchildren run riot around your wife's house. You're welcome to each other - your only son is ruined by his Down's Syndrome nobody else will want to care for him unless you count that posh bird Alex who's my little bro's colleague. He is damaged goods remaining a toddler for all eternity. Pity though your Michael missed out on certain milestones and his Daddy loves to treat him like a baby. The bad thing is me and the relatives will probably fight you in court, remember my case where the tax people were against me? Our father in law has never got over his divorce with my now wife Elaine. Send my regards to Gene, won't you sweetcheeks._

"Don't believe it, Jane!" he whispered to her.

"It's true your relatives and two brothers, have ruined Christmas and Boxing Day? How dare they call our Michael damaged goods due to his Down's Syndrome, I believe that's what he was referring to. They've done that to us your brothers!"

"Yes darling, don't mention my relatives and brothers names; outside our house in case it jeopardises the case I'm trying to build against them with the CPS's help. But we've been great rocks this week; I didn't mean to sound tough, you don't have to apologise for anything Janie." he was really feeling the emotional strain of the past few days "They're nothing to us, you understand why now?" He smiled back with a cheeky grin at Jane and said "Can I have the last two pieces of bacon?" smelling the bacon scent around the house that was being used up for their Christmas and Boxing Day food. She prepared the fresh roll with a dollop of ketchup for her Gene Genie.

"Yes, Genie sweetheart; I'll make a bacon roll for your lunchbox and wrap it up with love. It might just be a bacon butty which doesn't compare to our 32 years of rock solid marriage, but it's a token of my everlasting appreciation and glad Alex Drake is our son's stepmum."

Gene looked at his 62 year old wife with such love, just one look gingerly pressing their lips together in such a feather like gesture. She felt relieved that Robert, Stu and his relatives would have injunction orders served against them; after years of causing trouble since she first met Gene in 1987. "You're beautiful Jane, how could they do this to you?"

* * *

"They're not coming back to this house ever again, that's for sure. Are you sure you're going to be OK today, Janie?" replied Detective Superintendent Gene Hunt getting his briefcase ready for work, slipping on his silver Casio digital watch and putting on his leather boots.

"The l-ast t-ime I felt that stressed was when pregnant with our Michael in '92 and your father behaved like a dick, when I told him my past two miscarriages were partly to blame for our boy's Down's Syndrome... I was 34 then..." Jane was now shaking with heaving hysterical tears, it was the aftershock effect of the past few days. She went upstairs and cried herself to sleep in their master bedroom.

Gene was still sat in his Ford Mondeo Titanium X saloon, thinking what to do next as he made his way to Greater Manchester Police's Stopford House premises. He was utterly furious with his dodgy brothers and relatives; how could they stress her out ruining Christmas and Boxing Day like this? He was very quiet in the station all day not talking unless spoken to, in meetings, out on the streets or to storm through the daily admin. Detective Superintendent Gene Hunt wasn't his usual lively fun loving teasy self with the CID team.

"Come on girl, time to go to the GP for your supporting letter." he led Jane out of the house and opened the front passenger door for her. Gene realised that being sat in a waiting room at their local medical centre was the worst thing to be doing.

He took a carer's support booklet in his lap nervously "Whatever happens, you need to honestly tell the GP about the stresses and strains, me relatives are doing to you as our son's parent carer, I ain't letting you deal with this on your own. I'm here for you, always have especially as we're a team and his parents." The waiting room screen came up with: Mrs. Jane Hunt, Room 2 with Dr. Timothy Malcolm in red LED text and a doctor came out to guide them both to his consulation room. Thankfully Gene briefed the doctor about Jane's situation as a parent carer to their son Michael with Down's Syndrome beforehand, so he knew all about it since he was born 28 years ago.

"I hate to ask such questions, given your circumstances as parent carers to your 28 year old son Michael Peter Hunt with Down's Syndrome and the fact your husband, Mr. Eugene Hunt works as a Detective Superintendent for Greater Manchester Police; but I need you to disclose why your husband's relatives and brothers are considered a safeguarding risk and how you're feeling stressed under the strain of their troubled lives." Gene hoped the doctor's questions was nothing too emotionally stressful for Jane.

"Well my husband Gene's relatives came over to ours for Boxing Day... it was stressful when their younger children and grandchildren were encouraging our only 28 year old son with Down's Syndrome to draw and scribble on our dining room walls..." wept Jane Hunt sat in the chair next to her husband Gene in front of the doctor's desk and slim desktop computer "They range in age from 18 months to 12 years old... ummm then it just kicked off with muddy bikes being ridden in the house on me brand new carpets and went downhill from there; which meant Gene and I couldn't focus our energy on Michael..." still in shaky sobs despite Gene Hunt squeezing her hand gently in support.

Dr. Timothy Malcolm wrote the supporting letter clearly stating: Michael Peter Hunt with Down's Syndrome and Autism is extremely challenging and has no danger awareness and can't be left unattended for a meal to be prepared and Mrs. Jane Hunt has been his parent carer for 28 years; the only support she has in her life is husband Eugene Hunt who works as Detective Superintendent for Greater Manchester Police with 37 years of experience as a police officer with varying shifts. Michael was left unsupervised during a session of Rainbows Youth Club, in which he punched a much younger 7 year old through frustration in wanting a toy that was desired.

"Robert and Stu even suggested that I drop him off at a special needs youth club which is for any child and young adult with an SEN," said Detective Superintendent Gene Hunt horrified at what his brothers suggested for Michael "the man who ran the youth club categorically said they would not take my boy Michael without mine or Jane's close supervision because he's too complex with his Down's Syndrome, Severe Learning Disabilities and Autism with extreme challenging behaviour."

* * *

"The fact the youth club kicked you back can play into your hands: you can now go back to them and ask for support to access the club, based on the club's agreement that he can only attend with a 1:1 parent and he needs funding for this. It may ring another bell with Social Services as it is as much about the child's right to access the community as it is about you getting respite." said Dr. Timothy Malcolm continuing to type up the supporting letter for both Gene and Jane Hunt as the parent carers of Michael, since her husband is the only one who works. "So locally they'll pay for an older child or young adult to go to a mainstream youth club with a helper. Fine for older children/young people who are high functioning, but completely inappropriate for someone like your Michael."

Jane explains what happened when Michael Peter Hunt was at the local Rainbows Youth Club in Salford, Manchester "also, our son Michael was unsupervised and punched a much younger 7 year old because he can't share toys with other young people and he can't communicate his frustration well enough when it comes to asking for a desired toy that he wants."

"My son, Michael Peter Hunt can't even go to the local shops alone, for fuck's sake! He can't even play in the back lane without an adult watching him." hissed Superintendent Gene Hunt when he tells his and Jane's general practitioner about the running off incident in their local play park and the corner shop "he answers questions much the same way a 5 year old and under would. I want my relatives banned from caring for our son Michael and ditto any social workers who agreed with my dodgy relatives..."

Michael Peter Hunt still throws tantrums rolling around the pavement ...oblivious to passers by etc. He is emotionally like a 2, 3 and 4 year old. "I think your police colleagues should inspect the computers of some of the people involved in these decisions." said Jane Hunt to her husband of 32 years at their general practitioner's office as the supporting letters gets printed out, which Gene puts into her handbag safely.

* * *

A few hours later both Gene and Jane Hunt had broken the ice by having dinner out at Luigi's Italian restaurant by playing a word association game, the stress of their relatives and Boxing Day well and truly gone.

"Come on, Genie let's play a game," Jane urged so she and Gene could spend time as an experienced married couple away from the dregs of policing, caring responsibilities as their adult son Michael's parent guardians and no more of Gene's relatives antics in their house, they had since being married in 1989.

"Fantastic, but the winning spelling will get the most points." Jane smiled in agreement before beginning the game.

"Summer" ... "Swimming pool with water slides"

"Christmas" ... "Presents and computer games"

"Luigi" ... "Steak and chips pizza"

"Ford Mondeo Titanium X" ... "Power"

"Red" ... "Sexy and hearty"

Time to turn it up a notch

"Bed" ... "Love"

"Bollocks" ... "hilarious"

"Lust" ... "You"

"Love" ... "You"

"Smartphone" ... "chat up lines" at this point the game finished

"Great game!" Gene laughed nearly splashing his beer out of his nose in the process "Sure," said Jane seductively to her police officer husband of 32 years, he felt his heart swell with pride spreading through him into that cheeky grin and wink Jane knew so well from him since they first met up at the Christmas party in 1987.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter #13: The Real Memories of Gene Hunt

**Just a little something to polish off the BBC Ashes to Ashes fanfic "Trigger Memory of the Future" before I start writing the characters profiles in the next page. Hope you like the text messaging addition to Detective Superintendent** **Gene Hunt and DCI Alex Drake's cheeky conversation.**

* * *

"I… yes, I was made DCI two months before, what's that go-" said DCI Sam Tyler.

"And Gene Hunt was the DCI before you, correct?" she tapped her pen on the paper, on the name Gene Hunt circled, as he was so important to his stories. That was from moving to CID back in 1999, twenty years ago.

"Yes, he's been promoted to Superintendent."

"Sam… the people in 1973 all exist here as former police officers, some of which Superintendent Gene Hunt last met when he first started in 1982."

"I went to a pub after work. I was with the Regional Crimes Division for a while as a DC but when I got a promotion I was moving teams. I heard all sorts of stories about young DCI Hunt back then in 1999. Said he was a very young copper in the 1980s but brilliant."

If Alex wasn't sure about certain other aspects of Sam Tyler's life, she'd almost think she was hearing the beginnings of a great romance. And maybe it was. Not in the most traditional sense but it was a partnership of the ages, she bet. That was all she did for the second hour of the first day they spent together. The hour moved forward and he spoke of tales of Gene Hunt, his best friend… the real memories of him.

"How is your relationship now?" Alex didn't wear a lot of make-up. Since Pete left and she used to had to balance being a mother and working, those twenty minutes it would take to do the basics just seemed like twenty minutes wasted. She took careful time when she did wear any; she knew what looked good and what was suitable. She wondered if she would ever live a life where every decision wasn't calculated for the best outcome.

He couldn't understand that Gene Hunt wasn't the same man from 1973. Which when she thought about it she couldn't help but sympathise with him, it was a complicated situation his brain had got himself into. "Better, since he has been promoted to Superintendent."

A feeling very much akin to that of meeting Pete, when she was 17 and he was 21 in 1990 and she should've known better but he had a grin that made her knees weak…

"I'm a fan of yours," she spurted out, blushing harder as she looked at Sam's laughing face, "shut it you." Detective Inspector Alex Drake

"What she means, Alex… is that she's read your work."

"Well, Genie dude," Sam blurted back happily, and Alex marvelled at the smile he got in return, "I did invite DI Drake here today to meet everyone." Alex knew stories about his past with Sam.

"Don't make an 'abit of snoggin' female DCI's meself, either," he joked and she kissed him, a brief peck worthy of two people much more familiar than themselves."Can we swap numbers? Ca-can I have your number… please...?"

"You want to send me cheeky texts?" Gene got out his Samsung Galaxy S10 phone, opening it quickly to reveal his number before showing it to her. There was a slight pause, where Alex wanted to deny what he said, but instead she quickly typed his number into her phone and started to call him.

"Hey," he managed to squawk and she laughed, a pretty giggle that seemed to placate him, "not funny, he's like me brother." modern Gene was softer where he needed to be and all man where she shouldn't be looking interested. "Mm," he gave her a boyish grin, "wouldn't do for one of my PCSOs catching me exposed al fresco, Bolly." Gene grinned as he tried the new nickname out. "I don't think I 'eld 'ands with anyone other than me mam when I were a kid."

From what Gene gathered she had heard stories about former Greater Manchester Police officers from the 1970s that would barely stop smoking, planting evidence and treating witnesses like beanbags.

"Yes, quite. Although she'd argue that she's smarter," Alex laughed. Gene smiled. "27 years old."

You and the Guv hit it off," he grinned at his words, "you know he doesn't take to new people usually."

_Gene Hunt. Amazing eyes – something Sam never mentioned._

The new addition to their technological conversation, definitely made her rethink that.

_**Gene Hunt: Keep thinking about 2day.**_

_**Alex Drake: I know you've been promo to Super Int.**_

_**Gene Hunt: Come to my office.**_

_**Alex Drake: I'm with Sam…**_

_**Gene Hunt: He can come 2 could b a party!**_

_**Alex Drake: We're having a session, Gene.**_

_**Gene Hunt: Come after.**_

_**Gene Hunt: Wan Won't beg.**_

_**Alex Drake: I'll be there x**_

_**Gene Hunt: I know**_


End file.
